Silly Pirates
by Merope Merlinsdaughter
Summary: RuffyxNami, ZorroxTashigi, SanjixRobin: Warum Piraten KEINE Kinder kriegen sollten. Die Töchter der Strohut Bande sind der beste Beweis, denn als sie von Buggy & Alvida gekidnappt werden haben sie nichts besseres zu tun als den Clown zu quälen. Please r
1. Emotion Island

Prolog: Emotion-Island

Wir waren ganz nah dran. Meine Augen waren zwar geschlossen, doch ich konnte es spüren. Das One Piece, dass meine Kameraden für einen Goldschatz hielten, war ganz nah. Ich war mir fast sicher. Ein solches Gefühl hatte ich bis jetzt nur ein paar mal gehabt. Es musste hier irgendwo sein. Das One Piece. Endlich. Ich hatte es bereits während der Seeschlacht gespürt. Vor dem Sturm. Nun war es Zeit auf meine archäologischen Instinkte zu hören und auf Schatzsuche zu gehen. Ich öffnete die Augen. Mühsam stand ich von dem sandigen Platz auf, an den das Meer mich angeschwemmt hatte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung auf welcher Insel ich mich befand. Sicher war nur eines: Ich befand mich irgendwo auf der Grandline – einem Ort, wo fast alles möglich war.

Wachsam blickte ich den weiten Sandstrand hinab. Dort. Da vorne hatte sich etwas bewegt. Doch mein Schreck war unbegründet. Es war nur Nami. Auf wackeligen Beinen schleppte ich mich zu ihr hinüber. Das One Piece verdrängte ich aus meinen Gedanken, dafür war später noch Zeit. Die Navigatorin war noch benommen. „Nami, geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte. Beruhigt ließ ich mich neben ihr in den Sand sinken.

„Robin, wo sind die anderen?" ,fragte sie verwirrt. Verwundert schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Kannst du dich denn nicht erinnern? Was war das letzte was du mitbekommen hast?"

„Wir waren auf offener See. Alles schien ruhig. Dann fuhren wir in eine dichte Nebelwand und als ich uns endlich herausnavigiert hatte waren wir von Marineschiffen umzingelt. Und danach? Keine Ahnung..."

Ich nickte ermutigend, doch Nami schwieg. Scheinbar war das alles.

„ Die Marine hat irgendwie Lysop und Chopper gefangen genommen. Dieser Käpten Smoker hat etwas damit zu tun. Wir sollten uns ergeben, andernfalls wollten sie die beiden über die Planke gehen lassen. Aber Ruffy hat sich geweigert, also haben wir wie die Verrückten gekämpft. Eine Seeschlacht brach los und niemand bemerkte den Sturm, der aufzog. Im größten Chaos brach dann das Unwetter los. Wir sind gesunken. Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr was dann passiert ist. Ich habe mich auf eine Schiffsplanke gerettet und bin Ohnmächtig geworden."

Nami hörte mir kaum noch zu. „Wo ist Ruffy?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ertrunken. Immerhin kann er so wenig schwimmen wie ich."

Nami sah entsetzt aus. „Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Es kann einfach nicht ...!"

Ich nickte mitfühlend und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Dann stand ich auf und half Nami auf die Beine. Zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg die Insel ein wenig zu erkunden.

Es war Nachmittag geworden. Sehr weit waren wir nicht gekommen. Aber wenigstens hatten wir eine kleine Lichtung gefunden, auf der wir ein Feuerchen entfachen und uns auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm setzen konnten. Mit einem Mal knackte es im Unterholz.

„Cent Fleurs!" Rasch bog ich die Zweige zu Seite um die Ursache des Geräusches zu finden.

Es war Sanji. Er trug ein lebloses Bündel über der Schulter. Rasch rückten wir beiseite um ihm Platz zum Hinsetzen zu machen. Als Sanji vorsichtig seine Last von der Schulter nahm, erkannten wir, was er da auf dem Rücken getragen hatte.

„Ruffy!" Nami's Schrei hallte schrill durch den Wald. Mit einem Satz war sie neben ihm. „Ruffy, wie geht's dir?" Zwar hob und senkte sich Ruffy's Brust mit jedem Atemzug, doch er war leichenblass. Tränen glänzten in Nami's großen, braunen Augen. Ruffy hatte es wohl mitbekommen, deswegen nickte er ihr zu Liebe schwach. Nami war so erleichtert, dass sie sein ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte. Ich blickte taktvoll beiseite, doch in Sanji's Augen sah ich Eifersucht aufblitzen. Beruhigend legte ich ihm eine Hand aufs Knie.

„Danke, dass du ihn rausgefischt hast."

„Was hätte ich sonst machen sollen? Ich konnte ihn ja schlecht absaufen lassen. Immerhin ist er unser Kapitän."

Da knackte es erneut im Unterholz und Zorro trat auf die Lichtung. Doch er war nicht allein. Eine Frau mit schwarz-blauen Haaren und Brille begleitete ihn. Ich glaubte sie auf einem der Marineschiffe gesehen zu haben. Ihr kurzes Haar glänzte im Feuerschein. Ich merkte Sanji an, dass er begeistert war, ein weiteres weibliches Wesen am Feuer begrüßen zu können. „Hallo meine Schöne! Wer bist du den?"

Zorro baute sich schützend vor dem Brillenmädchen auf. „Lass sie in Ruhe, Sanji."

Auch Nami wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Ruffy ab. „Was will die hier?"

„Sie ist während des Sturms auch über Bord gegangen und neben mir an Land gespült worden. Wir dachten es wäre sicherer zusammenzubleiben. Mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen."

Nami musterte sie misstrauisch. „Aber du weißt mehr als wir über sie. - Sie gehört zur Marine, hab ich recht?"

Da meldete sich die Schwarzhaarige zu Wort. „Lass mich durch, Lorenor Zorro! Ich brauche vor ein paar dahergelaufenen Piraten wie euch nicht meine Identität zu verleugnen. Ich bin Marine-Leutnant Tashigi und gehöre zur Marinebasis von Loquetown."

„Immer mit der Ruhe!" ,schritt ich ein. „Das ist doch kein Grund aggressiv zu werden. Wir wollen doch alle friedlich bleiben. Ich schlage für die Zeit auf dieser Insel einen Waffenstillstand zwischen der Strohhutbande und der Marine vor. Wir müssen zusammenhalten, wenn wir hier überleben wollen bis das nächste Schiff vorbeikommt."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Ein Sturm zieht auf." Ich deutete auf die dunklen Wolken am fernen Himmel. „Wir müssen uns ein besser geschütztes Lager suchen. Dieser Sturm wird noch heute Abend über dieser Insel hereinbrechen. Wir sollten versuchen ins Zentrum der Insel vorzustoßen, dort gibt es mit Sicherheit mehr geschützte Plätze als hier in Strandnähe.

Allerdings gibt es da noch ein Problem. Wir sind zu sechst. Wir werden nur schwer einen geschützten Ort finden, der groß genug ist uns alle aufzunehmen. Darum schlage ich vor, dass wir uns in Zweierteams aufteilen."

Tashigi schaute mich entsetzt an. „Du willst ins Zentrum der Insel? _Dieser_ Insel? Bist du verrückt? Wir sind hier auf Emotoin-Island. Das könnte unser Tod sein."

„Emotion-Island? Na und, was ist daran schlimm?" ,fragte Ruffy arglos.

Ich beschloss es meinen Ahnungslosen Kameraden zu erklären. „Emotion-Island ist die Insel der verborgener oder unterdrückten Gefühle. Je tiefer ihr euch in die Struktur der Insel begebt, desto weniger könnt ihr eure Gefühle beherrschen. Auf der einen Seite der Insel, der nördlichen, erkennt jeder Mensch, was er an seinen Begleitern verabscheut. Aus diesem Hass heraus hat es schon die blutigsten Massaker gegeben. Auf der südlichen Inselseite jedoch, erkennt jeder, was er an den Anderen mag. Aber auch diese Liebe kann sehr gefährlich sein. Emotion-Island wird auch die Insel der Leiden genannt. Sie vermag große Leidenschaft in jedem Menschen zu wecken und das ist das gefährliche an ihr. Ihre Magie schleicht sich tückisch von hinten an und ehe man sich versieht hat man etwas gesagt oder getan, was man später bereut."

Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel. Der Wind wurde deutlich stärker. In einiger Ferne grollte ein Donnerschlag.

„Trotzdem. Es ist notwendig einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht zu finden. Lasst uns Robin's Idee umsetzten" ,meinte Nami.

Alle nickten einstimmig. „Wir treffen uns morgen früh, sobald der Sturm abgeklungen ist am Strand."

Die ersten die aufbrachen waren Nami und Ruffy. Schwer auf ihre Schulter gestützt humpelte er davon. Als nächstes gingen Zorro und Tashigi. Ein leises Rascheln, dann waren auch sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Nur noch Sanji und ich standen auf der Lichtung. „Also dann, Nico Robin. Lets Go!" ,sagte er und grinste mich aufmunternd an. Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter und auch wir begannen mit unserer Suche.

Ich erinnerte mich nachher nur noch bruchstückhaft an jene Nacht. Eines konnte ich jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen. Auf den Sturm hatte ich nicht geachtet. Ich war viel zu sehr damit Sanji zuzuhören, wie er mir von seinen tiefsten Gefühlen erzählte. Davon, dass er zwar jedes Mädchen liebte, aber er fest daran glaube, dass nur ein Mann ihn wirklich glücklich machen konnte. Der ärmste war furchtbar unglücklich, dass Zorro sich mit Tashigi verdrückt hatte und nicht mit ihm, obwohl er es verstehen könne, weil der Leutnant nun wirklich „lecker" sei. Ich bemühte mich hingebungsvoll ihn zu trösten und es musste mir auch gelungen sein, denn als ich am nächsten morgen erwachte war er wieder aller bester Laune.

Wir trafen die anderen am Strand. Das Unwetter hatte keinen von uns verletzt. Allerdings war es im nachhinein die Frage, ob das nicht das kleinere Übel gewesen wäre. Denn jedem von uns standen die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ausnahmslos alle Gesichter zierte ein breites, zufriedenes Lächeln und ein verträumter Blick.

Kaum hatten wir uns alle auf einem Platz am Strand versammelt und ein Signalfeuer entzündet, da kam auch schon ein Schiff in sicht. Wir hatten Glück. Das Schiff gehörte irgendwelchen Hinterwäldlern, die weder uns erkannten, noch mit der Marine vertraut waren.

Ich lehnte mich über die Heckreling und schaute zu wie Emotion-Island langsam am Horizont verschwand. Oh verdammt. Ich hatte ganz vergessen nach dem One Piece zu suchen. Dabei war ich ihm so nah gewesen. Ich hätte mich Ohrfeigen können. Ich hatte dem größten Schatz der Welt, dem Porne Glyph, das von Gol D. Roger vor sechzig Jahren auf den Namen „One Piece getauft worden war, keine Beachtung geschenkt. Ich konnte es nicht fassen!

Sanji trat neben mich und zusammen starrten wir eine Weile in die unendliche Weite des Himmels. „Der Kapitän des Kutters hat uns zugesagt, dass er uns bis zum nächsten großen Hafen mitnimmt."

Ich brummte irgendetwas unverständliches und Sanji ging wieder, nach dem er mir das Versprechen abgerungen hatte nicht ein Wort über die letzte Nacht und die gesagten Worte den anderen zu erzählen .

Eines war sicher. Alle hatten das Inselzentrum erreicht. Doch niemand war auf der nördlichen Inselseite gelandet. Eigentlich hätte ich darüber erleichtert sein sollen, aber ich hatte die ungute Vorahnung, dass uns die Auswirkungen der südlichen Seite trotz alle dem zu schaffen machen würden...

Ich weiß nicht warum die Marine uns in diesen Wochen nicht angriff. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der rote Shanks die Grandline wieder verstärkt unsicher machte oder daran, dass sich Leutnant Tashigi noch immer auf unserem Kahn befand. Ich weiß es nicht. Eines jedoch war sicher, die Marine hätte innerhalb eines Tages festnehmen können, was sie zuvor jahrelang versucht und nie geschafft hatte. Es war der 19. Februar. Ruffy, Zorro und Sanji hatten sich zitternd vor Angst und kalkweiß im Gesicht in ihre Kajüte verzogen und weigerten sich herauszukommen. Lysop hing mit grüner Nase über die Reling und vertraute dem Meer seinen Mageninhalt an. Chopper rannte hektisch auf dem Deck hin und her, brachte seine Instrumente in Unordnung und verkündete panisch, dass er unmöglich drei Frauen gleichzeitig Geburtshilfe geben könne. Armer Elch, ich glaube er stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Aber Nami, Tashigi und mir ging es ganz ähnlich, nur dass wir gezwungen waren mitzuarbeiten, ob wir wollten oder nicht, unsere Wehen zwangen uns einfach dazu. Ich hatte es als erste hinter mir. Dann Nami und kurz darauf Tashigi. Chopper gab uns die Säuglinge. Ich sah in die großen blauen Augen des Babys und fühlte mich eben so glücklich, wie in dem Moment, in dem ich das Rioporneglyph finden würde. Ich hatte eine Tochter. Nami und Tashigi schien es mit ihren Mädchen ähnlich zu gehen. Aber ich war so müde ... und mit einem Mal war ich eingeschlafen.

Ich hatte selten gesehen, wie sich jemand so lächerlich aufführte wie die Jungs. Kaum machte eine der Kleinen den Mund auf und begann zu weinen rannten sie herbei um sich um sie zu kümmern – und das rund um die Uhr. Nami, Tashigi und ich erholten uns blendend, da Ruffy, Zorro, Sanji, Lysop und Chopper selbst mitten in der Nacht aufstanden, wann immer man ein Baby schreien hörte um Windeln zu wechseln, Milchfläschchen zu erwärmen oder ein Schlaflied zu trällern. Schon bald sollte die Strohhutbande gezwungen sein aus ihrem Mutterschaftsurlaub zurückzukehren.

Die See war stürmisch und rau. Die Flying Lamb hatte leicht Schlagseite und hinter uns donnerten die Geschosse unserer Verfolger ins stahlgraue Meer. Nami stand an der Reling und brüllte Befehle in den Sturm, die vom Wind fortgerissen wurden bevor sie unsere Ohren erreichten. Sanji und Zorro zerrten verbissen an den Tauen um die Segel zu raffen und Ruffy bemühte sich nach Leibeskräften die Ruderpinne auf Kurs zu halten. Doch es nützte nicht. Die Marinefregatte kam immer näher. Eine dichte Rauchwolke. Das bedeutete, dass Käpten Smoker sich an Bord befand. Chopper, Tashigi und ich saßen in der Kombüse. Jeder eines der Mädchen im Arm. Die kleinen waren ja so süß. Gerade mal drei Jahre waren sie alt. Trotz des Sturms und dem Kanonendonner schliefen sie ruhig und friedlich. Drei richtige Engel, zumindest solange sie nicht wach waren. Wieder krachte es. Eine Kugel musste ins Deck eingeschlagen haben. „Verflucht! Wie haben die uns nur gefunden?", sprach Tashigi die Frage aus, die uns alle beschäftigte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war mir ein Rätsel. Wie war die Marine nur auf unser Versteck gekommen? Sicher, es war eine bekannte Tatsache, dass Miss Kaya uns freundlich gesinnt war, aber wir hatten uns große Mühe gegeben unsere Anwesenheit auf der Insel zu verschleiern. Aber, sie hatten uns entdeckt und wir waren geflohen. Mit einer Ausnahme. Lysop war nicht mit uns gekommen. Er und Kaya hatten ihre Verbindung in den letzten zwei ein Halb Jahren verstärkt und vor einem Jahr hatten sie ebenfalls ein Kind bekommen. Die kleine Maya war eine richtige Schönheit. Sie sah zu ihrem Glück ihrem Vater nicht sonderlich ähnlich. Allerdings hatte Lysop versprochen nachzukommen, sobald sich die Aufruhr sich gelegt habe.

Erneut donnerte eine Eisenkugel auf die Planken. Ein wütendes Funkeln trat in Tashigis Augen. „Das reicht jetzt. Ich bringe sie jetzt dazu mit der Schießerei aufzuhören." Entschlossen stand sie auf, gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss und drückte Chopper die kleine Kuina in den Arm. „Halt mal, Schiffsarzt." Dann wandte sie sich an mich. „Bringst du mich rüber auf die Fregatte?" Ich nickte und erhob mich aus meinem Stuhl. Ich legte meine kleine Misa in ihr Bettchen und folgte Tashigi hinaus aufs Deck. Zum Glück hatte es noch nicht begonnen zu regnen. „Also gut. Bist du dir auch sicher was du tust?", fragte ich Tashigi. Sie nickte. „Ja. Grüß mir Zorro und sag ihm ich komme ihn besuchen." Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. „Und erzählt meiner Tochter von mir."

Ich blickte sie lange an. „Tashigi, bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich tun willst?"

„Was tun?" Wir fuhren herum. Zorro stand hinter uns und lächelte seine Frau an. „Was hast du vor Liebling?" Tashigi erklärte es ihm. Sein Lächeln war wie weggewischt. „Nein. Das kannst du nicht tun. Du bringst dich in Gefahr. Tu es nicht. Willst du etwa nicht bei uns bleiben? Bei mir und Kuina?"

Jetzt begann Tashigi bitterlich an zu schluchzen. „Natürlich möchte ich das. Aber es geht nicht. Sie zerschießen euch das Schiff und ihr geht unter. Die ganze Mannschaft. Auch du und Kuina. Ich muss es tun um euch zu retten. Ich gehe rüber und bringe Smoker von eurer Spur ab. Ich bin die einzige, die das tun kann. Es tut mir Leid."

Zorro schaute nicht gerade begeistert drein. „Na schön dann geh doch!"

Tashigi trat vor umarmte ihn und die beiden tauschten einen langen innigen Kuss. „Ich geh mal besser nach der Kleinen sehen.", meinte Zorro. Doch ich sah die Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern, bevor er sich wegdrehte.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte ich Tashigi. Sie nickte, wischte sich über die Augen und schniefte. „Auf geht's!" Ich überkreuzte die Arme. „Cent Fleurs."

Tashigi verschwand, getragen von meinen Händen außer Sichtweite. Nebel kam auf und ich begab mich zurück zu den Kindern.


	2. Don't speak with girls

1. Chapter: Don't speak with Girls

Es war ein sehr heißer Tag. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel, kein Lüftchen regte sich und nirgends war eine Wolke zusehen. Ich glaube Mama sagt „Flaute" zu solchem Wetter. Ich war den Mast hinaufgeklettert und saß nun ganz oben in der Takelage. Auch hier war es windstill, aber ich hatte einen wunderbaren Ausblick. Vor mir lag der Hafen von Nanohana. Papa war mit den anderen hier her gekommen um der Herrscherin von Alabasta einen Besuch abzustatten, die hier Urlaub machte. Aber für uns war das Ganze eher langweilig. Niemand nahm uns mit an Land oder kam auf die Idee mit uns zu spielen. Papa war mit Mama und Onkel Chopper jetzt irgendwo in der Stadt. Onkel Zorro lag schnarchend auf dem Achterdeck, Onkel Sanji stand in der Küche und kochte Mittagessen, Onkel Lysop war bei Tante Kaya und ihrer Tochter Maya im Westblue zu Besuch und Tante Robin hatte irgendetwas von Tempelruinen gemurmelt, als sie heute morgen davongegangen war.

Das bedeutete für Kuina, Misa und mich – Langeweile. Aber ich hatte auch schon eine Idee, was ich dagegen unternehmen könnte. Mit Schwung stieß ich mich vom Mast ab, flog ein Stück durch die Luft und bekam ein Tau zu fassen. „Juchhu!" Hui, machte das Spaß! Mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit donnerte ich auf die Holzplanken, überschlug mich und blieb lachend liegen. Ich rappelt e mich auf und rannte zum Bug, wo meine Freundinnen saßen und gelangweilt Go spielten. „Hurra! Ich hab schon wieder gewonnen!", hörte ich Misa rufen. Kuina zog einen Schmollmund, stand auf und trat ihr gegen das Schienenbein. „Das ist fies, du schummelst." Misa lächelte unheilverkündend „Nein, hab ich nicht." Im nu war eine wilde Debatte im Gange. Ich wusste, dass es wenig gebracht hätte dazwischen zu gehen. Die beiden würden ohnehin solange weiterstreiten, bis Misa schließlich nachgeben würde, weil sie gegen Kuinas Dickkopf einfach nicht ankam und sie sich gerne an Sprichwörter1 hielt. Also drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und sagte: „Ich gehe jetzt."  
Die beiden hörten augenblicklich auf zu streiten. „Was? Wohin"  
„Ich gehe jetzt und erlebe ein Abenteuer." Kuina und Misa wechselten einen unsicheren Blick. „Meinst du das etwa ernst?"

Ich nickte, kletterte über die Reling und die Strickleiter hinunter. „Hey, Mona! Das dürfen wir nicht." Das war Misas Stimme, doch ich hörte nicht auf meine beste Freundin und ging einfach weiter. Das Abenteuer lauerte schon hinter der nächsten Ecke, das wusste ich genau!

Oben begannen Kuina und Misa wieder zu streiten, dann kamen auch sie die Leiter hinuntergekraxelt. „Ach, ihr wollt doch mit?", fragte ich scheinheilig.

„Ich wollte überhaupt nicht mit. Es ist gegen alle Vernunft einfach so in eine große Stadt zu marschieren und zu glauben man würde ein Abenteuer erleben. Ich bin nur hier, weil du zu hibbelig und Kuina zu starrköpfig ist. Außerdem braucht ihr jemand vernünftiges, der euch begleitet." Kuina und ich drehten uns synchron um und streckten ihr die Zunge raus.

Nanohana war der Wahnsinn. Der ganze Ort war heiß wie ein Backofen und überall wimmelte es von Menschen und Kamelen. Es roch nach frisch gemahlenem Kaffe, tropischen Früchten und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund nach schlechtem Tabak. Wir liefen über einen großen Platz, der mit Händlern ganz vollgestopft war. Im Zentrum der Stadt ragte ein riesiger Palast in mitten einer Oase auf. Da wir langsam Hunger hatten und wir vom vielen laufen ganz müde geworden waren, darum beschlossen wir dorthin zu gehen um Papa und Mama zu sagen, dass sie uns nach Hause bringen sollten. Doch den richtigen Weg zum Eingangstor des Schlosses zu finden war alles andere als einfach. An allen Straßenecken standen die gleichen Lehmhäuschen. Jedenfalls sahen sie alle gleich aus. So kam es, dass wir uns in kürzester Zeit heillos verliefen. Gerade fing Kuina an zu maulen („Das ist alles deine Schuld, Mona"), da kamen wir an einem Laden vorbei und ihr blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. In dem Geschäft stand eine Gestalt, die ihr wohlbekannt war. Obwohl Misa und ich versuchten sie zurückzuhalten rannte sie in den laden, wir hinterher. „Mama!" Leutnant Tashigi drehte sich um und wurde kalkweiß. „Ach du sch..." Kuina stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte sie auf Hüfthöhe. „Mama, ich freu mich ja so dich zu sehen." Misa und ich hatten nicht so viel Glück wir prallten gegen den großen, alten Mann, der neben Leutnant Tashigi stand. Wir hatten die Quelle des schlechten Tabakgeruchs gefunden. „Äh.. Käpten Smoker, ich kann das erklären.", stotterte Kuinas arme Mutter und wurde ganz rot.

„Schätze das ist ihre Tochter", sagte Käpten Smoker freundlich. „Ein Mädchen mit grünen Haaren zusammen mit einem mit Strohhut?" Tashigi wurde noch röter, drückte irgendetwas davon, dass sie ganz dringend gehen müsse und verließ fluchtartig den Laden. Kuinas Augen wurden immer größer und größer und füllten sich mit Tränen. Da ließ ihre Mutter sie einfach so stehen?! Das war eine Unverschämtheit, die dringend nach Aufmerksamkeit und Entschuldigung verlangte. Kuina drückte noch ein wenig mehr auf ihre Tränendrüsen und öffnete den Mund um ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen von sich zu geben, als Käpten Smoker lächelte, aus irgendeiner Tasche drei Packungen Kaugummizigaretten zog und sie uns schenkte. Er zwinkerte uns zu und beeilte sich seinen Leutnant einzuholen. „Ich glaube deiner Mutter war das ganze ein wenig peinlich" , meinte er noch entschuldigend zu Kuina. „Grüßt mir eure Väter, Kinder!" Dann war auch er verschwunden.

Verblüfft schauten wir ihm nach. Mit einem mal musste ich kichern. Schon war jeder Gedanke daran eine Szene zu machen beim Anblick der Süßigkeiten verblasst. „Komischer Kauz."

Da wir schon mal in einem Waffenladen waren, etwas was wir sonst nicht durften, beschlossen wir uns umzusehen. „Toll, so viele spitze Gegenstände!", hätte ich besser nicht gesagt. Von da an folgte mir der Verkäufer überall in den ganzen Laden und passte mit Argusaugen auf seine Schätze auf. Misa las sich irgendwo fest. Sie hatte ein Regal mit Büchern über Waffentechnik gefunden und war dabei sie eingehend zu studieren. Für ihre sieben Jahre las sie außergewöhnlich viel. Wenn sie etwas gutes fand, konnte ich mir es bestimmt später bei ihr ausleihen. Kuina nutzte die Zeit, in welcher der Verkäufer abgelenkt war und kletterte auf einen Stuhl, um die teuren Schwerter zu betrachten. Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und wir drehten uns um, weil wir sehen wollten, wer hereinkam. Dummerweise verlor Kuina in diesem Augenblick das Gleichgewicht, ruderte hilflos mit den Armen in der Luft und fiel. Mit einem Ohren betäubenden Krachen folgte ihr das Regal und meine arme Freundin wurde unter einem Berg aus Gerümpel begraben. „Bingo! Ich hab's gefunden!", rief sie freudestrahlend. Der Ladeninhaber bekam einen hochroten Kopf und brüllte: „Verschwindet sofort aus meinem Laden, ihr Lumpengesindel! Alle raus! Ich will euch hier nie wieder sehen!" dann schob er uns zusammen mit dem Neuankömmling raus und knallte die Tür hinter uns zu. Ich sah gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Kuina ein besonders hübsches Schwert unter ihrem Hemd verschwinden ließ, bevor wir unsanft auf dem Hintern landeten. Wir fühlten uns missverstanden und zu unrecht bestraft und begannen ein Heulkonzert. Da unser ganz persönliches Drama niemanden zu interessieren schien hörten wir jedoch bald damit auf.

Draußen auf der Straße war niemand zu sehen. Es schien Mittagsruhe zu herrschen. Gerade wollten wir uns wieder auf den Weg machen, da erklang hinter mir eine Stimme.

„So eine Unverschämtheit! Wegen euch Heulsusen bin ich aus meinem Lieblingsgeschäft geschmissen worden! Das werdet ihr noch bereuen! Ich melde euch der Königin!"

Ich drehte mich um. Da stand ein kleiner Junge mit hellblauen Haaren vor uns, ungefähr zwei Jahre jünger als wir und schimpfte mit uns, als wären wir dumme Kleinkinder. Was bildete der sich ein?

„Hey, sag mal. Kannst du uns vielleicht den Weg zum Palast zeigen?", fragte ich.

„Na klar kann ich. Aber ich tu es nicht. Euretwegen habe ich jetzt im besten Waffenladen von Nanohana jetzt Hausverbot. Sucht euch euren Weg doch selbst. Und überhaupt: Ich rede nicht mit Mädchen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand im Gassengewirr der Stadt.

Amüsiert blinzelte ich meinen Freundinnen zu. „Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir ihm folgen sollten." Kichernd liefen wir los. Es war nicht besonders schwer mit einem Fünfjährigen Schritt zu halten und so erreichten wir tatsächlich kurze Zeit später das königliche „Urlaubshäuschen" von Königin Vivi. Dummerweise versperrte uns ein doofer alter Wächter mit einer Hellebarde und einer viel zu großen Perücke den Weg. „Hey, lass uns durch." Doch der Lanzentyp schien schwerhörig zu sein. Also probierte ich es lauter. „Lass uns durch, du Perückenheini!" Da das immer noch nicht die erwünschte Wirkung zeigte fügte ich ein „Bitte!" hinzu und plinkerte ihn lieb von unten an. Als sich immer noch nichts tat dreht ich mich nach meinen Freundinnen um. Kuina und Misa nickten mir aufmunternd zu. Ich trat ihm gegen das Schienenbein, Kuina zog das Schwert aus ihrem Hemd hervor und hieb ihm den Knauf in den Bauch und Misa sprang hoch und piekte ihn mit zwei Fingern in die Augen. Der Ärmste stöhnte auf (schreien konnte er nicht, da Misa ihm den Mund zu hielt) und kippte hinten über. Flink wie Wiesel verschwanden wir durch das Tor.

Im Vorgarten des Prunkgebäudes war es schattig und kühl. Große Palmen und ein ausgeklügeltes Bewässerungssystem schafften ein angenehmes Klima. In der Mitte des Gartens stand ein großer Pool. Darin saßen Mama und eine blauhaarige Frau. Ein brünetter Mann mit einer Narbe am Kopf, Onkel Chopper und Papa saßen etwas abseits im Schatten einer Palme. Jubelnd liefen wir los und sprangen ins kühle Nass.

Die Blauhaarige begann zu kreischen „Igaram" und der vermöbelte Wächter vom Eingang kam herbeigelaufen. „Verzeihung, Königin Vivi. Diese Kinder haben mich einfach überrumpelt."

Die Frau schloss den Mund und der unmelodische Ton verklang. Mama tippte ihr auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ähm... Vivi, darf das erklären? Es tut mir so leid. Scheinbar sind uns die Kinder vom Schiff aus gefolgt."

Vivi zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. War auch gut so, weil sie sowie so unterbrochen worden wäre. Genau in diesem Moment stürmten zwei blauhaarige Jungs den Garten. „Mama!", hörte ich den kleineren greinen, „Mama, Papa, Orlando hat mir mein Schwert geklaut." Es war dieselbe weinerliche Stimme, die wir vorhin auf der Straße schon gehört hatten. „Mama, was tun _die_ den hier?"

Vivi erhob sich aus dem Pool. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit für eine große Vorstellungsrunde was? Immerhin wollen wir ja, dass sich unsere kleinen verstehen und bald _ganz_ dicke Freunde werden, nicht war?", sagte sie mit ihrer Fistelstimme.

Zu unserem Entsetzten nickten die Erwachsenen alle zustimmend. „Also, das hier sind meine Söhne: Orlando, mein Großer und mein kleiner, Maltek."

Papa schob uns in die Richtung der Jungen. Wir stolperten vor und schüttelten Orlando die Hand, doch Maltek weigerte sich uns auch nur anzusehen. Ganz offensichtlich war er eingeschnappt. So eine beleidigte Leberwurst.

Nun stellte uns Papa der Reihe nach vor. „Das hier ist meine Tochter Mona, Zorros Tochter Kuina und Robins Tochter Misa."

Vivi schien überrascht. „Miss All Sunday hat eine Tochter? Das wusste ich gar nicht. Wer ist denn der glückliche Vater?"

Eine peinlich Stille folgte. „Äh... da musst du Robin schon selbst fragen. Das weiß keiner so genau. Wir vermuten, dass Sanji Misas Vater ist. Aber wissen tut es nur Robin selbst."

1 Die Klügere gibt nach.


	3. Some more problems

Chapter 2: Some more Problems

_Sanji:_

Alle Augen ruhten nun auf mir unglücklich dreinblickendem Schiffskoch. Ich räusperte mich und versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken.

Ich hatte diese Frage früher oder später erwartet. Was sollte ich denn jetzt den anderen sagen?

Ich wusste, dass es möglich war, dass ich Misas Vater war. Schließlich hatte ich ... Ich errötete und dachte schnell an etwas anderes. Andererseits hatte es kurz vorher einen weiteren Mann in Robins Leben gegeben. Ob Robin jedoch noch jemand anderen in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte, wusste ich nicht.

Eine weitere Sache lag mir im Magen. Es wurmte mich in Gegenwart Zorros davon zu sprechen, dass ich möglicherweise eine Liaison mit einer Frau gehabt hatte. Sicher, nach außen hin war ich in all den Jahren der alte Weiberheld geblieben, der ich immer gewesen war, doch schon seit Jahren nahm ich keine der Frauen mehr mit in meine Koje. Denn ich hoffte tief im Inneren meines Herzens noch immer darauf, dass der muskulöse Schwertkämpfer eines Tages doch noch seine Liebe für mich entdecken würde. Ich seufzte. Es war wirklich hoffnungslos mit mir. Wusste ich doch genau, dass Zorro nur Augen für Tashigi hatte.

Und außerdem war da noch Misa, mit ihren großen blauen Kinderaugen. Sie wollte ich auch auf gar keinen Fall mit einer unbeabsichtigten Bemerkung verletzen. Vielleicht war ich nicht ihr Vater, aber ihr Ziehonkel war ich immerhin.

Die anderen starrte mich immer noch erwartungsvoll an. Ich fühlte mich genötigt etwas zu antworten, also sagte ich: „Tja... öhhh...wollen die Kinder sich nicht nach dem Spielen nach drinnen in den Schatten gehen? Ich denke, Vivi, wenn du mir die Palastküche zeigst zaubere ich uns eine meiner Eisspezialitäten."

Meine Freunde (mit Ausnahme von Ruffy) begriffen, dass das Thema nicht einfach für mich schien und ich sah ihnen an, wie es in ihren listigen Augen blitzte, als sie ihr Verhör auf später verschoben. Die Kinder (und Ruffy) waren schon in die Küche vorgerannt, weil sie sich schon auf meine Eiscreme freuten. Also beeilte ich mich in die Küche zu kommen, bevor Ruffy, Mona und Kuina auf die Idee kamen einen Kahlschlag zu starten.

Ruffy hatte als erster sein Eis vernichtet. Kuina, Mona und Zorro schlagen ihres fast ebenso schnell hinunter. Wieder und wieder wurde ich um Nachschlag gebeten. Mein „Gelatte à la Sanji schmeckte allen. „Allmächtiger, Sanji!" , entfuhr es Vivi.

Ich grinste. Die Ansprache gefiel mir! „Was ist denn, Vivi-Schatz?"

„Sanji, wenn du öfter für uns kochen würdest, ich glaube, ich wäre innerhalb eines Jahres Kugelrund!"

Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Vivi, an deiner Stelle würde ich mich etwas vorsichtiger Ausdrücken. Das kann man nämlich durchaus missverstehen. Und ich möchte doch nicht das der liebe Korsa mir aus grundloser Eifersucht den Kopf abreißt."

Amüsiert beobachtete ich, wie Vivi vor Scham rot anlief und verlegen hüstelte. „So war das doch gar nicht gemeint, du Schwerenöter!"

Alle brachen in lautes Gegröle aus. Eine verschämte Vivi war ein Bild für die Götter.

Zwar hoffte ich inständig, dass die anderen ihr Verhör über die Witzeleien vergessen hätten, doch das Funkeln in Namis Augen belehrte mich rasch eines Besseren.

Gerade hatten alle aufgegessen, da kehrte zu meinem Unglück Robin von ihrer Expedition zurück und gesellte sich zu uns in den Raum. Das Verhör konnte beginnen!

_Misa:_

Die Erwachsenen hatten uns nach draußen zum Spielen geschickt. Nun standen wir in den gigantischen, farbenprächtigen Gärten des Palastes. Es hätte wunderschön sein können. Doch es gab etwas, dass störte: Die beiden erlauchten Prinzen. Ich fand sie beide Abstoßend. Ein Albtraum auf vier Beinen.

„Spielt schön" Hatte die Königin uns Nachgerufen. Dumme Kuh! Die hatte ja keine Ahnung. Der kleine Blauhaarige hatte uns vor dem Waffenladen praktisch herausgefordert.

Was das bedeutete war allen klar: Krieg!!!

Selbst einem so friedfertigen Mädchen wie mir war das klar!

Rasch bewaffneten wir uns mit allem was wir zu fassen bekamen und begaben uns in Position. Wir auf der linken Seite des Swimmingpools, die beiden Jungen auf der rechten.

Jedes Gefecht beginnt mit ein paar handfesten Beleidigungen, so war es auch hier.

Der ältere der beiden Prinzen baute sich auf und brüllte: „Wir machen euch fertig!!! Ihr habt meinen kleinen Bruder beleidigt. Das kann ich nicht dulden!!! Wir machen euch fertig ihr Bastardpack von Piratengesindel!!!"

Das konnten wir natürlich keinesfalls auf uns sitzen lassen: „Das werden wir ja sehen, ihr verwöhnten Muttersöhnchen!!! Wir werden euch den Arsch versohlen, dass ihr euch nicht einmal mehr traut nach eurer Mama zu schreien!!!"

Von meiden Seiten des Schwimmbeckens ertönte wildes Kriegsgeschrei und die ersten Geschosse aus matschigem Boden und Stöcken flog durch die Luft.


	4. What a horrible mess!

**3. Chapter: What a horrible mess!**

_Hallo! An dieser Stelle beschließe ich mal, als vorlauter Autor mich auch mal zu Wort zu melden. Erstmal den Disclaimer: Die One Piece Charactere dieser merkwürdigen parodie gehören (vielleicht mit Ausnahme der Kids) alle Oda-san. _

_Und dann würde ich hier noch ganz gerne meiner ersten (und bis jetzt einzigen) Leserin Sarah Tyler für das eifrige Review-Schreiben danken. _

_Das war's von meiner Seite. _

_Merope_

_Mona:_

Die Schlacht lief gut. Ich hatte schon beim ersten Wurf den Feind verwundet. Den kleinen blauhaarigen Rotzlöffel. Prinz hin oder her. Das war mir völlig egal. Das einzige was zählte war, dass ER UNS beleidigt hatte. Und dafür würde er bluten!

Ein breites Grinsen zierte mein halbes Gesicht, als ich mit einem einzigen gellenden Schrei Anlauf nahm und über den Pool sprang. Dummerweise schaffte ich es nicht über die gesamte Breite. Mit einem lauten **Platsch** landete ich kopfüber im kühlen Nass. Prustend tauchte ich auf und strampelte zum Beckenrand.

Wie gut, dass Onkel Sanji uns im letzten Jahr allen das Schwimmen beigebracht hatte.

Ich zog mich aufs Trockene, rappelte mich auf und schüttelte mich wie ein Hund. Angewidert wichen die beiden Schnösel vor den Wasserspritzern zurück. Maltek war so dumm und kniff für einen Moment die Augen zu. Da sah ich meine Chance. Ich rannte blitzschnell einmal um ihn herum und versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Stoß.

Jetzt war er an der Reihe Baden zu gehen. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei gefolgt von einem erneuten Platschen und einem leisen Blubbern versank er im Becken.

Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er spuckend wieder auftauchte und ungeschickt begann Wasser zu treten. Ich bückte mich und hob einen Klumpen Matsch auf, holte weit aus und – **Watsch** traf ihn voll ins Gesicht. Mit einem leisen Gurgeln tauchte er abermals unter die Wasseroberfläche.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen scharfen Schmerz auf meiner Wange. Als ich wütend herumfuhr, sah ich den Grund: Das ältere Prinzlein hatte sich an mich herangepirscht und mir eine kräftige Ohrfeige gegeben. Kreischend stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Na, der konnte was erleben! Schließlich schlug man nicht ins Gesicht! Und schon gar nicht kleine Mädchen! Was für ein Kavalier!

Ich war gerade dabei ihm mit meinen schlammverschmierten Fingernägeln die Augen auszukratzen, als eine ohrenbetäubend hohes Kreischen mich aus meiner Rage riss.

„Ah, Kinder!!!! Nicht mein preisgekrönter Rasen!!!!"

Der Prinz und ich fuhren vor Schreck auseinander und warfen uns einen letzten bitterbösen Blick zu, bevor wir kleinlaut pfeifend, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt uns versuchten vom Acker zu machen. Wir hatten den Rasen wirklich ruiniert. Überall waren Löcher in dem saftigen grün und schlammige Batzen Erde lagen überall herum. Am schlimmsten sah der Swimmingpool aus. Auf seine Oberfläche trieb eine durchgängige Dreckschicht und mitten darin der paddelte das durchnässte Muttersöhnchen. Bei seinem Anblick musste ich lächeln. Das hatte ich gut gemacht. Saubere, ordentliche Arbeit, lobte ich mich im Stillen selbst.

Meinen Freundinnen ging es nicht ganz so gut. Sie waren nicht mit bloß einer Ohrfeige davongekommen. Kuina hatte sich ein Knie blutig geschlagen und saß heulend am Beckenrand, Misa hatte einen roten Striemen von irgendeinem Geschoss quer über die Wange.

Dummerweise schlug mein Fluchtversuch fehl. Kaum hatte ich mich ungefähr eine Armlänge von dem Prinzen entfernt, da wurden wir plötzlich von schwebenden Händen am Kragen gepackt und in die Luft gehoben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass es meinen Mitstreiterinnen ähnlich ergangen war und auch sie eine Handbreit über dem Boden baumelten.

„Robin! Wie schön dich zu sehen!"

Schon wieder diese grässliche Stimme! Tante Robin war wieder da? Na, ja das erklärte wenigstens unsere schwebende Lage. Ich versuchte einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, doch sie befand sich irgendwo hinter meinem Rücken, was das unmöglich machte.

„Ach, sei so nett und bring die Kinder hoch in den zweiten Stock. Igaram wird sich dort um sie kümmern!," flötete die schreckliche Blauhaarige.

Ich konnte nur erahnen, dass Tante Robin mit diesem Vorhaben einverstanden war, denn wenige Augenblicke schwebte ich zusammen mit Misa, Kuina und den Prinzen durch die Luft auf einen riesigen Balkon im zweiten Stock zu. Die Hände ließen los. Kuina, Misa und ich, an diese Behandlung gewöhnt, rollten uns gekonnt ab und standen eins fix wieder auf unseren Beinen. Die königlichen Brüder jedoch...landeten weniger elegant. Maltek hatte noch Glück und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern, doch der brünette Orlando bremste mit dem Gesicht. Ein trockenes knacken verriet, dass sein Nasenbein sich wohl nicht so sehr über die Aufgabe, sein gesamtes Körpergewicht zu tragen, gefreut hatte.

Eigentlich wollten wir dieses unerwartete Ablenkungsmanöver dazu verwenden die kurve zu kratzen, doch wir hatten eine Kleinigkeit übersehen. Die Kleinigkeit war ungefähr 2,10m (mit Perücke) groß und stand mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen im Türrahmen.

„Hey, Mädels!," begrüßte uns der immer noch leicht angeschlagene Leibwächter der Familie Nefeltari. „Diesmal bin ich vorbereitet." Er lächelte und zwinkerte uns zu. „Ihr entwischt mir nicht!"

Schon packten uns zwei kloschüsselgroße Pranken und trugen uns zu einem Raum, stießen uns hinein und schlossen die Tür hinter uns zu. Wir waren gefangen!!!

_Robin:_

Ich hörte schon das die Kinder sich prächtig amüsierten, bevor ich auch nur das Palastgelände betrat. Das Geschrei und Gekreische war unverkennbar. Vor allem Ruffys Tochter hörte man deutlich fluchen. Das entlockte mir nur ein Kopfschütteln. Ich musste wirklich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den „Männern" reden. Sie fluchten eindeutig zu farbenfroh vor den Kindern.

Kaum kam ich in Sichtweite der königlichen Gärten an, da gellte mir auch schon Vivis Stimme unverkennbar entgegen. Ich tat ihr den Gefallen und löste die Streithähne von einander und setzte sie bei Igaram ab. Dort würde sie ein Bad erwarten. Das hatten sie allem Anschein nach auch dringend nötig!

Dann begab ich mich zusammen mit Vivi in den Palast zu den anderen Erwachsenen.

Nami eilte mir entgegen, als ich eintrat. „Hallo Robin! Schön, das du endlich kommst! Wie war deine archäologische Ausbeute?"

Irritiert starrte ich sie an. „Was?" Ich war höchst verwirrt. „Seit wann interessierst du dich für meine Arbeit?!"

Nami lächelte mich unschuldig an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tu ich ja eigentlich gar nicht. Wollte bloß mal so höflich sein danach zu fragen."

Ich trat ganz in den Raum herein. Da saßen sie. Alle waren sehr angestrengt in Gespräche vertieft, doch ich erwischte Ruffy und Vivi immer wieder dabei, wie sie mir komische Blicke zuwarfen.

„In Ordnung!" Jetzt wurde ich langsam ungehalten. „Was ist hier los?"

Nami und Vivi wechselten schnell einen raschen Blick. Das sagte mir alles.

„Weißt du, wir waren gerade dabei über dich zu sprechen...,"setzte Vivi an. „Du könntest uns da mal einige wirklich interessante Fragen beantworten."

Sie zerrten mich zu einem freien Sessel und drückten mich hinein. Ich warf Sanji einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er errötete. Na, toll. Er hatte gequatscht.

„Also..," fragte Vivi, nachdem sie und Nami sich wieder gesetzt hatten „...wer ist Misas Vater?".

Ich schluckte und biss mir auf die Lippen.

„Ist es Sanji? Ist es jemand anderes? Ist es jemand, den wir kennen?", wollte Vivi, von Natur aus neugierig, wissen.

„Ich...,"hob ich an. „Ich weiß es nicht..."


	5. Kidnapped!

Chapter 4: Kidnapped!

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Schauplätze etc. gehören Oda-san. Nur die Kids sind meins _

_Misa:_

Der Schlüssel wurde im Schloss gedreht. Es war entgültig: Wir saßen in diesem Raum fest! Es war ein Albtraum! In der Mitte des geräumigen Zimmers war ein großer Tank eingelassen, den irgendwer mit Kacheln ausgekleidet hatte. „Ist das...?", fragte ich und blickte mich unsicher nach meinen Freundinnen um. Ich sah in ihren Augen den gleichen, fassungslosen Ausdruck, wie in meinen. Ja, es schien tatsächlich das zu sein, was ich vermutet hatte. „Eine Badewanne!", hauchte ich. Kaum war mir das grässliche Wort über die Lippen gekommen, da begriffen wir vollends die schreckliche Wahrheit: Die wollten uns BADEN!

Synchron drehten wir uns um, rannten zur Tür, traten dagegen und kreischten uns die Seele aus dem Leib. Das konnten die uns doch nicht antun!

„Mama! Mama, ich will hier raus!", brüllte Mona, ich kreischte wie am Spieß und Kuina neben mir begann herzerweichend zu schluchzen – das zog im Zweifel immer bei den Erwachsenen. Doch es tat sich nichts. Die Tür blieb verschlossen, das Wasser dampfte heiß und verströmte einen beißenden Geruch nach überparfümierter Seife.

Schicksalsergeben seufzte ich. Mona, die immer instinktiv merkte wann ein Kampf verloren war, schüttelte unwillig mit dem Kopf. Dann stapfte sie auf die Wanne zu.

Das Wasser war wirklich zu warm. Aber so etwas härtete einen wahre Piratin nur ab. Wir hatten schon schlimmeres erlebt!

Als wir sauber waren und uns abgetrocknet hatten suchten wir nach unseren Kleidern um uns wieder anzuziehen, aber: Sie waren verschwunden! Irgendein Schuft hatte uns die Kleider geklaut!

„Diebe!", Monas wütende Stimme konnte Vivis Konkurrenz machen.

Dort, wo vorher unseren coolen, abgewetzten Piratenklamotten gelegen hatten, lagen nun saubere, gebügelte und gestärkte Rüschenkleidchen in Bonbonfarben. Eins in rosé, eins in lila und eins in hellblau. Die Dinger sahen aus wie überdimensionale Puppenkleidchen mit jede Menge überflüssigen Stickereien, Perlenbesätzen, Borten und – nicht zu vergessen die abertausend Spitzenbesätze und Rüschen.

„Uah – Wer soll die denn anziehen?", meldete ich mich zu Wort. „Die sind ja scheußlich-schön. So was tragen ja nur Mädchen!"

„Aber wir sind Mädchen.", meinte Kuina. „Ich find sie irgendwie... hübsch?"

Mona und ich schauten sie an, als wäre sie durchgeknallt. „Kuina! Hast du gerade gehört, was du da gesagt hast?", wollte Mona wissen. „Wir sind Piraten, in solchen Kleidern nimmt uns doch keiner mehr ernst. Da lachen uns unsere Feinde doch aus, wenn wir so aufkreuzen!"

Ich nickte zustimmend. „Ich krieg das blaue!" Blitzschnell griff ich nach dem Kleid und zog es über. „Besser als nackt!", meinte ich im Brustton der Überzeugung. Mona schüttelte nur mitleidig den Kopf. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Nackt hat man wenigstens noch würde!"

Kuina griff nach dem violetten. „Nein! Halt! Das wollte ich!", unterbrach Mona sie. Ein wildes Gezerre begann. „Das ist meins!"

„Nein! Meins!"

Schließlich siegten Kuinas ungewöhnlich lange Fingernägel über Monas „Mit-dem-Kopf-durch-die-Wand-Strategie". So blieb unserer Anführerin nichts anderes übrig als das rosafarbene Kleid zu tragen.

Erst jetzt bemerkten wir den großen, ziselierten Silberspiegel, der an einer Wand lehnte. Neugierig begutachteten wir unsere Spiegelbilder. Lange zeit brachte keine von uns ein Wort über die Lippen. Dann sagte ich tonlos: „Wir sehen aus wie lebensgroße Porzellanpuppen..."

Kuina nickte zustimmend. „Dafür wird jemand bezahlen!", schrie Mona.

„Mit Sicherheit!", antworteten Kuina und ich im Chor.

„He, wartet mal!", sagte Kuina und fingerte in einer der Ziertaschen ihres Kleidchens. Sie zog einen kleinen, schmalen Gegenstand aus Metall hervor: ein Haarnadel.

„Wisst ihr was wir damit machen können, Mädels?"

Wir wussten es.

_Robin:_

Mit einem Krachen barst die Tür und ein völlig aufgelöster Igaram stürzte herein. „Eure Hoheit, eure Hoheit! P...Piraten! Im Hafen! Wir werden angegriffen!"

„Ach, nicht doch! Weißt du denn nicht das diese Piraten unsere Freunde sind?," fragte Vivi belustigt.

„Nein! Nein, eure Hoheit! Ich meine ja gar nicht diese Piraten! Ich meine die, die gerade im Hafen eingefallen sind und unsere Handelsflotte beschießen!"

Tatsächlich konnte man, wenn man die Ohren spitzte, dumpfen Kanonendonner unten aus der Bucht vernehmen.

Tumult brach aus. Vergessen war mein kleines ungelöstes Geheimnis. Ruffy, Zorro und Sanji versuchten sich verzweifelt aus Namis eisernem Griff zu winden und zum Hafen zu stürmen. Die Jungs hatten schon seit Wochen keinen richtigen Kampf mehr gehabt. Wenn Nami sie nicht so geistesgegenwärtig zurückgehalten hätte, wären die drei mit Sicherheit kopflos zum Hafen gerannt um sich blindwütig in die beginnende Schlacht zu stürzten.

„Igaram! Unter wessen Flagge segeln sie?", wollte die vollkommen aufgeregt Vivi wissen.

Der 2,10 Meter große Leibwächter griff in seinen Westentasche, holte ein großes, gerüschtes Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Mimimimi", räusperte er sich. „Da ist eine Flagge mit einem Totenkopf im Profil und einem großen rosafarbenen Herz und eine zweite mit einem Clownsschädel."

Ruffy stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul aus und sprang vor Freude gute drei Meter in die Luft. Dummerweise hatte der Käpten nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Decke nur zwei Meter hoch war. „Aua", maulte er, als Nami ihn liebevoll von der Wand kratzte.

Vivi setzte ihr breitestes lächeln auf und wandte sich an Igaram. „Könntest du eventuell der Wache bescheid geben, damit sie die Irren im Hafen fertig Macht?"

„Hey!" Die Jungs waren mehr als nur beleidigt. Das hätte sogar ein Blinder mit Krückstock feststellen können. „Das sind Alvida und Buggy! Die kennen wir! Mit denen wird deinen Wache doch nie fertig Vivi! Warum lässt du uns das nicht machen?", der Vorwurf in Sanjis stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Ich konnte genau sehen, wie es hinter Vivis Stirn arbeitete. Wenn sie die Jungs kämpfen ließ, würden die mit ihrem Übereifer einiges im Hafen demolieren und den hatte sie gerade teuer ausbauen lassen. Die Wahl schien ihr sehr schwer zu fallen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mehr Marmor für die Fassaden verwendet als unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre.

Andererseits wäre sie, wenn sie die Sache den Jungs anvertraute, ihr Problem schnell und praktisch gratis wieder frei. Und falls jemand bei dem Kampf zu Schaden kommen sollte, konnte sie es als Scharmützel unter Piraten abwerten.

„Na gut, ich will mal nicht so sein!", sagte sie gönnerhaft.

In diesem Moment lief ein Horde Kinder johlend an uns vorbei und zur Tür hinaus, eine Wolke Seifenduft hinter sich zurücklassend. „Waren das gerade...?", wollte Nami wissen. „Yep!", meinte Zorro nur gelassen. „Und dürfen die alleine...?", fragte Sanji. „Und wir nicht?", setzte Ruffy mit großen Augen hinzu. Nami seufzte entnervt. „Okay, okay. Los, geht schon! Aber..."

Ihr „aber" hörten die drei schon nicht mehr, denn sie beeilten sich längst ihre Mädchen einzuholen.

„Aber nur zum Schutz der Mädchen, nicht um euer Ego an einem Kampf aus Vergnügen zu vergrößern! Hört ihr?"

_Kuina:_

Der Hafen war wie leer gefegt. Die Mädchen, die eigentlich zur „Flying Lamb" zurück gehen wollten, überlegten es sich anders. Diese angespannte Stille war zu reizvoll. „Was da wohl hinter steckt?", fragte nachdenklich.

Eine Frau steckte ihren Kopf aus einem Fenster im zweiten Stock und zischte: „Los, macht das ihr weg kommt! Hier ist es gefährlich! Kein Platz für kleine Mädchen! Macht, dass ihr zu euren Eltern kommt! Ihr könntet noch auf plündernde Piraten treffen!"

Das war natürlich das Fälscheste, was man uns drei hätte sagen können. Solche Warnungen bewirkten bei uns für gewöhnlich das genaue Gegenteil!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannten wir los. Nur liefen wir Richtung Anleger. Dort musste die Gefahr lauern. Wie aufregend!

Plötzlich knallten zwei herrenlose Stiefel vor uns auf das Kopfsteinpflaster. Sie sahen lustig aus. Riesig und rot und – irgendwie lustig. Mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch folgte der Besitzer seinen Stiefeln. Es war ein blauhaariger Clown mit boshaft funkelnden Augen. Als er wie aus dem nichts vor uns auftauchte begann ich zu weinen. Ich weinte viel. Mehr als meine Freundinnen. Ich war deswegen aber noch lange keine Heulsuse, ich war sehr... emotional.

„Ach, Kuina!", sagte Misa und strich mir tröstend über den Rücken. Das ist doch nur ein komischer alter Mann!"

Mona schien das anders zu sehen. Sie schielte den alten Blauhaarigen fasziniert an. „Ui! Ein echter Clown!" Ich hörte ihr an, dass es sie in den Fingern juckte ihn in die große rote Nase zu zwicken.

Der Clown war mir unheimlich. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. „Mona! Tu das nicht!"

Doch Mona wusste mal wieder besser was richtig war. Sie holte aus und kniff den Narren kräftig in seinen Zinken.

Eine pinke Flüssigkeit spritzte aus einer Blume, die in einem der Knopflöcher des Clowns steckte. Ich wurde mit einem Mal ganz schläfrig und meinen Freundinnen schien es ähnlich zu gehen, auch sie taumelten vor plötzlicher Müdigkeit.

Ein sanfter, wattiger Nebel legte sich über mein Bewusstsein und dämpfte alles.

„Alvida ich glaub ich hab was wir suchen!", hörte ich die kratzige Stimme des Hanswurstes.

Die Stimme einer Frau antwortete: „Na was haben wir denn da?"

Dann verschwand alles unter einer Decke aus dickem, silbernen Nebel.

An dieser Stelle sein noch einmal meiner fleißigen review-schreiberin Sarah Tryler gedankt! sich verbeugt Ich hoffe mal nur, dass sie auf Dauer gesehen nicht mein einziger Kommentator ist - also bitte, wenn ihr meine Story bis hier gelesen habt, schreibt mir doch bitte, bitte eine review oder auch eine Kritik. Irgendwas!

Eure Merope


	6. Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations

_Sanji:_

Ich stürmte hinter Ruffy und Zorro die Hauptstraße zu den Docks hinunter. Anders als diese beiden Torfköpfe hatte ich mehr als nur eine Rauferei im Sinn. Sicher, ich konnte meine Kameraden mehr als gut verstehen, immerhin hatten sie selten mal die Gelegenheit sich richtig zu prügeln, so wie in alten Tagen. Immerhin waren sie ja nun stolze Familienväter und die meiste Zeit fügten sie sich überraschend aufopfernd in diese Rolle – ihnen lag wirklich etwas an ihren Töchtern, das merkte jeder.

Darum war ich mir auch nicht so sicher, was sie schneller laufen ließ, die Aussicht auf ein deftiges Handgemenge oder die Tatsache, das ihre Lieblinge in Gefahr waren.

Als wir um die letzte Straßenecke bogen sahen wir das Ausmaß der Zerstörung des Hafens. Sprachlos blieb ich stehen. Diese Barbaren hatten doch tatsächlich die gesamte schöne, saubere Hafenanlage zerbombt. Ich schnappt nach Luft. Sogar die wunderschönen, mit rosa Mosaiksteinchen ausgekleideten Springbrunnen waren kaputt – zerschlagen von Schädelgroßen Kanonenkugeln, dabei hatten sie mir so gefallen.

Lysop wäre bestimmt in heller Begeisterung über die Geschosse ausgebrochen. Ich berichtigte mich – nein, wäre er nicht, er hätte sich mit vor Angst schlotternden Knien verkrochen. War wohl besser das er sich gerade im Eastblue befand...

Zorro und Ruffy stürmten an mir vorbei. Sie schienen ihre Umgebung kaum zu bemerken. Natürlich nicht. Unten im Hafenbecken hatte Alvidas und Buggys Flotte gerade Segel gesetzt und war im begriff auszulaufen.

Mit markerschütterndem Kampfgeschrei und (in Zorros Fall) rasselnden Säbeln sprinteten wir los. Zwar wussten wir alle, dass es sinnlos war, weil wir die Schiffe niemals rechtzeitig erreichen würden, denn doch wagten wir einen verzweifelten Versuch.

_Mona:_

Die Holzbohlen unter meinem Rücken schwankten vertraut. Es roch nach Holz, Dichtungsteer und brackigem Meerwasser. Ich war eindeutig auf einem Schiff. Aber ich war sicher nicht auf der Flying Lamb, denn der Duft nach Mamas Orangen und nach dampfenden Köstlichkeiten aus Onkel Sanji's Küche fehlte völlig. Stattdessen haftete dem Fußboden der Geruch von ungewaschenen Käsefüßen, alten Säcken und Fackelpech an. Angewidert rümpfte ich die Nase. Uäh!!!

Erwachsene waren ja dermaßen ekelig!

Entschlossen öffnete ich die Augen und war auf das nächste Abenteuer gefasst. Doch, wie so oft, wurde ich enttäuscht. Um mich herum war es stockfinster.

„Ey! Ihr da! Ich weiß das ihr da seid!", brüllte ich. „Macht sofort das Licht an!"

Neben mir erklang ein dumpfes Stöhnen. „Nicht so laut, Mona!", schnauzte mich Kuina an. „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen."

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an, du olle Heulsuse!", war meine, nur noch lautere, beleidigte Antwort.

„Halt jetzt endlich die Klappe, Käpten!", wimmerte Kuina. Ich konnte deutlich hören, dass sie den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte, da ihre Stimme gedämpft Klang.

„Oh! Ihr beiden seit schrecklich! Habt ihr in einer solch gefährlichen Situation nichts anderes zu tun, als euch zu streiten?", fragte Misa genervt.

Kuina und ich hörten auf uns gegenseitig anzufauchen. Hatte Misa „gefährlich" gesagt? Das klang interessant!

„Hä? Wieso gefährlich?", fragten Kuina und ich synchron.

Misa zog bestimmt wieder eines ihrer Besserwisser-Gesichter, als sie antwortete. „Na, die Sache ist doch ganz klar: Es ist um uns herum dunkel, wir liegen in einem alten Lagerraum und wir sind, dem Seegang nach zu urteilen bereits auf der offenen See. Wir sind entführt worden!"

Was wollte Misa uns damit sagen? Sie zog bestimmt vollkommen falsche Schlüsse. Sie dachte eindeutig zu viel. Andererseits, eine Entführung war ein echtes Abenteuer.

„Also... ich weiß nicht, was so besonders daran ist, im Dunkeln in einem Lagerraum zu liegen. Das haben wir auf der Flying Lamb schon tausendmal gemacht!", warf Kuina skeptisch ein.

„Aber wir sind hier nicht auf der Flying Lamb!", erklärte Misa ungeduldig.

„Außerdem ist noch nicht Schlafenszeit.", fügte ich schnell hinzu.

„Oh... ja. Das erklärt natürlich alles!"

Einsichtiges Schweigen folgte. Wer, zum Henker noch mal, sollte uns entführen wollen und wozu?

Plötzlich rief Misa: „Ich hab's! Es war dieser fiese Clown! Der hat uns bestimmt gekidnappt!"

Wieder erklang ein verwirrtes „Hä?" von mir und Kuina begann wieder mal zu schluchzen. Sie hatte Angst vor Clowns.

Doch dann war mir plötzlich alles ganz klar. „Oh ja! Sicher!"

Jetzt war es an Misa verwirrt im Dunkeln zu sitzen und ein dummes Gesicht zu ziehen. „Dann erklär mal!", forderte sie mich auf.

„Also, Kameradinnen, die Sache ist ganz einfach. Der Clown war traurig, weil er nicht tun konnte, was sonst alle Clowns tun."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Misa schnippisch.

„Na... Kinder zum lachen bringen! Wir sind Kinder! Deswegen hat er uns entführt: Er will mit uns spielen!"

Kuina und Misa waren von meiner genialen Idee so überrascht das es ihnen die Sprach verschlug. Und zumindest bei Misa war das ein sehr seltener Zustand.

_Robin:_

Sobald die Jungs und die Kinder abgezogen waren und der Kanonendonner im Hafen langsam verklang konnte ich den neugierigen Fragen meiner Freundinnen nicht entkommen. Besonders Vivi schien sich für das Thema zu erwärmen. „Sag schon Robin. Raus mit der Sprache. Wer kommt alles in Frage? Du kannst dir doch keinen allzu großen Schnitzer geliefert haben, oder? So schrecklich viele können es ja nicht sein!"

Aber auch Nami sah ich an der Nasenspitze an, dass sie die Wahrheit nur zu gern gewusst hatte. Schon seit Jahren wollte sie das, allerdings hatte sie mich nie direkt darauf angesprochen. Ich wusste nur zu gut warum: Sie war der Überzeugung, dass sie es früher oder später eh herausfinden würde.

„Los! Wir wollen Namen!", Vivi konnte ziemlich ungemütlich sein.

Ich seufzt schicksalsergeben. Irgendwann musste es ja mal so weit kommen. Ich holte tief Luft und begann zu sprechen.

„Es muss während einem unserer längeren Landaufenthalte gewesen sein, während einer dieser ausschweifenden Partys..."

Ich spürte wie ich langsam rot anlief. Es war mir tierisch peinlich.

„Ich war damals unvorsichtig und habe mich betrunken, eigentlich untypisch für mich. Ich erinnere mich nur noch verschwommen. Falls ich auf diese Feier ähm... schwanger wurde... dann..."

Vivi hatte sich weit vorgebeugt und starrte mich fasziniert an. Ich kam mir ein bisschen wie eine Kuriosität in einer Menagerie vor, wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

„... kommt praktisch jeder in Frage?", beendete Vivi den Satz, so wie sie es meinte.

„Nein!", entfuhr es mir entsetzt. „Nein, das sicherlich nicht. Aber einige schon..." gab ich zögernd zu."

„Wir hören!", sagte Vivi nur.

Ich schloss die Augen und betete die Namenskette derer herunter, an die meinte mich erinnern zu können: „Frankie, Pauli, Shanks und ... Falkenauge..."

Vivi fiel mir ins Wort: „Hast dich wohl durch die halbe Prominents gevögelt, was?" , bevor Nami ihr den Mund zuhalten konnte.

„Sei still, Vivi! Du verstehst das nicht!", weiß sie die Blauhaarige scharf zu recht.

Verletzt zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hätte einer Prinzessin mehr Feingefühl zugetraut, aber vielleicht benahm sie sich mir gegenüber ja auch so, weil ich einst zu Mr. Crocodiles Bande gehört hatte.

„Und was ist mit Sanji?", fragte Nami sanft.

Ja... Sanji. Richtig. Ihn hätte ich fast vergessen. Er war mir ein so guter Freund gewesen in den letzten Jahren und hatte mir so mit Misa geholfen, aber...

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es kann natürlich sein, dass ich so wie du und Tashigi erst auf Emotion Island schwanger wurde, dann wäre Sanji Misas Vater, aber..."

„Du glaubst es nicht.", beendete Nami meinen Satz.

„Ja", ich nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Was für ein Dilemma! Warum hast du mir nicht früher etwas von diesem Kuddelmuddel erzählt?", fragte Nami, doch es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll. Eher mitfühlend.

Dann tat unsere Navigatorin etwas, was ich nicht von ihr gedacht hätte. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sitz, setzte sich neben mich, nahm mich in den Arm und wiegte mich, wie ein kleines Kind, tröstend hin und her. Und endlich, nach so vielen Jahren schaffte ich es loszulassen und zu weinen.


	7. Surprise, surprise!

Chapter 6: Surprise, surprise!

_Misa:_

Ich war mir mehr als sicher: Mona bewegte sich auf dünnen Planken. Wahrscheinlich war sie sogar komplett auf dem Holzweg. Aber sie würde sich bestimmt nicht von mir umstimmen lassen und auf der Hut sein. In dieser Art kam sie ganz auf Onkel Ruffy, der musste auch immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Der Clown hatte ganz und gar nicht so ausgesehen als wollte er spielen! Doch ich hatte keine Zeit mir weitere Gedanken über Monas ungewöhnliche Schlussfolgerung zu machen, denn das Gemurmel meiner beiden Freundinnen verstummte schlagartig.

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Sie mussten Schritte auf dem Gang gehört haben! Jemand bewegte sich eilig und in viel zu großen, quietschenden Schuhen auf uns zu. Es war der Clown.

Ein Schlüssel scharrte in einem Schloss und mit einem Knall öffnete sich die Tür zu unserem Gefängnis. Das grelle Licht eine Petroleumlampe flutete herein und ließ uns geblendet die Augen zusammenkneifen. Eine große Hand packte uns am Kragen und schleifte uns unsanft nach draußen an Deck. Frische Luft umspielte unsere Köpfe und der Schrei einer Möwe ließ mich die Augen öffnen. Wir waren tatsächlich auf offener See.

Es dämmerte bereits und am Horizont versank die Sonne rot glühend im Meer. Wir waren wahrscheinlich nicht einmal drei Stunden bewusstlos gewesen. Immerhin war es uns erst am frühen Nachmittag gelungen aus dem Badezimmer zu entkommen.

Der Hanswurst, der Kapitän dieses Schiffes zu sein schien reichte uns an seinen Maat, einen Typen mit Mähne, Bart und vier Ohren weiter, der uns mit Hilfe von viel Klebeband und einem Löwen von gut 2,20m Größe an den Hauptmast des Schiffes fesselte.

Klebeband! So doof konnte doch nicht mal dieser Erwachsene sein! Bei dem Feuchtigkeitsgehalt in der Luft, würde das Klebeband in weniger als eine halben Stunde durchweichen. Der Mann mit den vier Ohren musste wirklich ein selten dämliches Exemplar eines Erwachsenen sein! Jedes Kind hätte ein Stück ordentliches Tau genommen...

Aus den Augenwinkeln warf ich einen Seitenblick zu Mona und Kuina. Selbst meine Freundinnen hatten offensichtlich begriffen, was hier keinem der Crew aufzufallen schien, denn sie zerrten bereits an den breiten Streifen.

Keiner der Piraten bemerkte ihr Unterfangen, denn jemand scheinbar wichtiges war auf dem Deck erschienen. Eine Lady, ganz in pink gekleidet mit hohen Pfennigabsätzen und einem riesigen Hut mit Federbusch stöckelte geradewegs auf den Anführer der Gruppe zu.

„Buggy! Was glaubst du, was du da machst?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Ihre Stimme war so rau und schnurrend wie die einer Katze, jedoch klang sie ebenso tödlich und lauernd.

„Alvida! Liebling! Äh... Ich?! Was ich mache?", der Kasper fuhr wie ertappt zusammen und machte eine kratzte sich mit einer verlegenen Geste am Kopf.

„Ja Buggy? Ich höre? Du unternimmst doch nichts mit _meinen_ Geiseln, ohne Absprache mit _mir_, dem _Kapitän_ gehalten zu haben, oder?", die Frau sprach jetzt ganz leise, ich war sicher sie würde gleich wirklich wie eine Katze vorschnellen und dem Mann die Augenauskratzen, denn es war nur zu deutlich, dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

Der Clown wurde blass um die Nase. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder.

Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Diese Frau war toll, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie böse war. Und sie war schön, ihr Gesicht ähnelte stark dem einer meiner Porzellanpuppen. Das musste auch der Grund sein, warum sie von allen Mitgliedern der Crew mit einem bewundernden Blick bedacht wurde. Doch auch Furcht lag in ihren Gesichtern. Schönheit und Grausamkeit. Ich nickte andächtig. Genau wie die böse Stiefmutter aus Schneewittchen, meinem Lieblingsmärchen. Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee, vielleicht hatte die Dame ja noch mehr mit der Märchenfigur gemeinsam?

„Lady? Isst du auch gerne Äpfel?", platzte ich in das Gespräch der beiden Erwachsenen.

„Wie?", fragte die Schönheit irritiert.

„Ob du gerne Äpfel isst, so wie die böse Hexe aus Schneewittchen?", wiederholte ich meine Frage. Manchmal waren Erwachsenen etwas begriffsstutzig. Das musste etwas mit der Entfernung ihrer Zehen zu ihrer Nase zu tun haben, ich war mir ganz sicher!

„Sicher! Ich esse überaus gern, auch Äpfel! Aber mit der Hexe aus Schneewittchen habe ich doch nichts zu tun, Mädchen! Ich bin doch schön!", bei diesen Worten blitzen ihre Augen wütend auf und sie fuhr sich durch die dichte dunkle Haarmähne, so wie manche Models es tun. „Siehst du den Unterschied?", fragte sie dann Achtung heischend.

Mona neben mir schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein, kann ich nicht sehen. Aber wenn du so gern ist, bist du dann auch so fett wie Onkel Jeff?", erklärte sie unbedacht.

„Was???!!!", die Augen der Frau traten vor Wut leicht hervor und ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Ärger. „Was erlaubst du dir, du Göre!"

Kuina, Mona und ich taten unser Möglichstes die Köpfe einzuziehen, doch vor der Schimpftirade die nun folgt schützte uns das leider nicht.

Zu unserem Glück würde die Dame in pink schon nach wenigen Minuten und einigen farbenfrohen Flüchen unterbrochen.

„Mama! Mama, ich kann meine Hausschuhe nicht finden!", ein kleines Gesichtchen tauchte am Ende der Treppe des Unterdecks auf.

Die Frau wirbelte herum. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich mit einem mal von der einer keifenden Furie in die einer überfürsorglichen Mutter gewandelt.

„Barry, warte Schatz! Mama kommt gleich!", flötete sie zu dem kleinen Jungen hinüber der ganz in einen hellblauen Pyjama gekleidet da stand.

Dann wandte sie sich an den Clown. „Buggy! Vertrete mich kurz hier, ja? Ich muss mich eben um Barry kümmern." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und trippelte zu ihrem Sohn unter Deck um ihm beim Suchen seiner Hausschuhe zu helfen.

Ich hörte Kuina anerkennend schnalzen. Der Junge hatte eine mehr als bewundernswerte Gabe den Erwachsenen das hilfsbedürftige Kind vorzuspielen! Dieser Barry war bestimmt gute zwei Jahre älter als wir und hatte seine Mutter trotzdem besser im Griff als jeder andere auf diesem Schiff, seinen Vater eingeschlossen. Das war eine Leistung die an ihm durchaus anerkennen musste.

Der Clown, deutlich verärgert über die Einbuße seiner Autorität, grummelte nur noch einige unverständliche Sachen. Er schien nun keine Lust mehr zu haben uns vor der Mannschaft einzuschüchtern und blies die ganze Aktion ab. Ein Kerl mit komischer Frisur und Einrad wurde beauftragt uns Kinder wieder unter Deck zu schaffen.

Um uns wurde es wieder schwarz und mitgenommen von den Eskapaden des Tages schliefen wir ineinander gekuschelt ein.

Ich erwachte davon, dass die Tür sich mit einem Knarren öffnete. Doch kein Lichtkegel vertrieb die Dunkelheit. Es blieb finster. Kleine Füße schlappten in Hausschuhen in den Lagerraum und die Tür wurde mit einem kaum hörbaren Schnappen wieder geschlossen. Erst jetzt riss unser heimlicher Besucher ein Streichholz an und entzündete vorsichtig eine Kerze. Im Schein der winzigen Flamme konnte ich das Gesicht des Jungen vom Nachmittag ausmachen.

„He, ihr da! Seit ihr wach?", wollte Barry wissen.

Ich schüttelte die Müdigkeit aus meinen Gliedern, sprang auf meine Füße und gähnte. Aber auch Kuina und Misa bemühten sich auf dem schnellsten Wege wach zu werden. Nur im Gegensatz zu mir antworteten sie nicht, sondern stürzten sich lieber auf den erschrockenen Jungen, verdrehten ihm zu zweit die Arme auf dem Rücken, hielten ihm den Mund zu und drückten ihn auf den Boden. Die Kerze rollte über den Boden, doch mir gelang es sie aufzuheben bevor sie erlosch.

„Was willst du hier, Junge?!", knurrte unsere Anführerin. Mona und Kuina waren alles andere als gut gelaunt. Sie hatten Hunger und das machte sie immer etwas aggressiver als sonst. Der junge schaute sie aus großen Augen an und nuschelte etwas.

„Hä? Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Kuina.

„Ja! Sprich gefälligst deutlicher!", meinte Mona und versetzte ihrem Opfer einer ordentliche Ohrfeige. „Stell dich nicht so an wie ein Muttersöhnchen! – Ups! Ich vergaß, du bist ja eins!"

Wieder brummelte Barry etwas, doch immer noch konnte man ihn unmöglich verstehen.

„Äh, Leute, ich will euch ja nicht stören...", setzte ich an, „... aber vielleicht hilft es, wenn ihr eure Hände von seinem Mund nehmt?", schlug ich vor.

Mona und Kuina starrten mich für einen Moment völlig perplex an.

„Mh – stimmt, das wäre mal eine Idee.", gab Mona dann zu und nahm zögerlich ihre Finger vom Gesicht des Jungen.

Erleichtert schnappte dieser nach Luft. „Oh, danke! Ich dachte schon ich müsste ersticken!", brachte er schwer atmend hervor.

Mona schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Hab ich dir erlaubt zu reden? Du bist jetzt unsere Gegengeisel, wenn deine Eltern uns nicht freilassen wollen, dann tun wir dir weh!"

Entsetzt starrte Barry Mona an.

„Was?"

Dann seufzte er bedauernd. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann wäre ich doch gar nicht bis hier runter gestiegen nur um euch ein bisschen Essen vorbei zu bringen."

Kuina, Mona und ich wechselten Blicke. Essen? Das änderte alles.

„Na, wenn das so ist.", meinte Kuina und sie und Mona ließen Barry los und kletterten von ihm herunter. „Wo hast du das Essen, Junge?", raunzte Mona ihn an und hielt die Hände auf.

Barry der scheinbar den ernst der Lage nicht begriff, schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. „Nein. So läuft das hier nicht. Ihr habt mich angegriffen. Jetzt gebe ich euch nichts mehr."

Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt. Mit einem Schrei stürzten sie sich erneut auf ihn.

„Na gut, na gut! Es ist in meinen Hosentaschen.", gab Barry gerade noch rechtzeitig zu bevor Mona und Kuina ihn wieder Knebeln konnten.

Erneut ließen sie den Jungen los und untersuchten stattdessen seine Taschen. Es war nicht umwerfend viel, was Buggys Sohn uns da mitgebracht hatte, aber es würde ausreichen. Gierig schlangen wir alles hinunter. Barry saß derweil neben uns und schaute uns beim Essen zu. „Warum tragt ihr eigentlich alle Rüschenkleider? Lauft ihr immer so rum?", wollte er unvermittelt wissen. Wir verneinten und schauten wohl so unfreundlich drein, dass Barry sich lieber schnell verabschiedete ehe er ein drittes mal an diesem Abend auf dem Boden landete.

_Mona:_

Krachend flog die Tür auf. Noch im Halbschlaf zerrte man uns an Deck. Diesmal wurden wir mit richtigem Seil gefesselt. Scheinbar hatte die Frau Anweisungen gegeben.

Die Sonne ging über dem Meer auf und brachte die Kämme der Wellen zum glitzern.

Dieses mal bauten sich Buggy und die Frau zu zweit vor uns auf. Mit einer galanten Geste zog der Narr den Hut „ Die umwerfend schöne, begabte und vollkommen makellose Herrin des Meeres: Lady Alvida!", stellte er sie vor. Seine Bewunderung für sie war unübersehbar.

„Danke Buggy." Sie war ihm wesentlich kühler gegenüber. Mehr Verachtung als alles andere schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Also, kommen wir zu Punkt eins der Tagesordnung. Moji!"

Der Kerl mit der Mähne und den vier Ohren sprang vor und deklarierte: „Lady Alvida, ihr wolltet den Geiseln erklären, was ihr gedenkt mit ihnen anzustellen!"

Die Alabasterfrau nickte.

„Gut." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Also, Kinder, ihr seid Geiseln. Das heißt ihr bleibt so lange hier bis eure Eltern bereit sind unseren Forderungen nachzugeben. Wir haben gestern eine Flaschenpost an sie abgesendet, sie müssten eigentlich mittlerweile darüber informiert sein.

Unsere Forderungen sind:

1. Käpten Monkey D. Ruffy muss seine jetzige Frau verlassen und mich Lady Alvida heiraten

2. Käpten Monkey D. Ruffy muss seinen Titel als Piratenkönig an Buggy abtreten.

3. Die Strohhutbande muss sich mit sofortiger Wirkung auflösen und in den entgültigen Ruhestand treten

Falls eure geschätzten Eltern nicht auf diese Forderungen eingehen, werden wir euch auf einer wundervoll-tödlichen einsamen Insel aussetzten und euch langsam verhungern lassen."

Misa, Kuina und ich warfen uns beunruhigte Blicke zu.

„Aber, warum willst du das alles?", fragte Kuina vollkommen verständnislos.

„Ja! Du hast doch einen Mann und der ist doch schon Piratenkapitän!" Ich verstand diese Frau genau so wenig. Was wollte die eigentlich?

„Warum?" Lady Alvida schien unsere Fragen aus irgendeinem Grund unglaublich komisch zu finden. Sie brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus. „Warum?! Weil, Schätzchen...", sie packte mich am Kinn, „..., weil dein Vater eigentlich mein Mann sein sollte. Und du meine Tochter!"

„Du bist aber doof. Meine Mama ist viel lieber!", sagte ich trotzig.

„Sie haben doch einen eigenen Mann und einen Sohn, was ist denn daran so schlecht?", fragte Misa.

„Ach, die...", Alvida winkte ab.

Plötzlich stieß Kuina einen Freudenschrei aus. „Papa!!!"

Alle auf Deck fuhren herum – und wirklich Onkel Zorro, Onkel Sanji und mein Vater kletterten über die Reling an Deck.

„Na toll! Jetzt ist der Überraschungsangriff im Eimer!", grummelte Onkel Zorro mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.


	8. Provocation Space

Heyyyy an alle die sich herablassen diese FF zu lesen!

(ich hoffe mal, dass das noch irgendwer tut?) Zunächst einmal möchtew ich meiner einzigen treuen Review-schreiberin danken: Sarah Tyler

Danke, Danke und noch mals Danke. Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, würde ich auf schon längst keine Kapitel mehr zu dieser FF hochladen (... schon irgendwie Komisch, auf anderen Seiten habe ich über 40 Kommentare O.o)

Ich weiß, diese Kapitel ist nicht das Beste, aber es ist immerhin ein Anfang nach meinem letzten Kreatief... also viel Spaß beim lesen!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren/Orte etc. gehören Oda-san, mit Außnahme von den Kids...

* * *

Sanji:

Die Sonne, die noch während unserer Befreiungsaktion am Vormittag geschienen hatte, hatte sich hinter dicken grauen Wolken verzogen und auch das sanfte Lüftchen, dass leicht die Segel von Alvidas Galleone gebauscht hatte, hatte sich in einen mittleren Orkan verwandelt.

„Wind! Hör' sofort auf zu wehen!", brüllte Mona gegen den Sturm. Wütend stemmte sie ihren kleinen Arm in den Wind und fuchtelte drohend damit, als könne sie den Wind damit einschüchtern.

Ich streckte eine Hand aus, legte sie um Monas zierliches Handgelenk und drückte sie langsam hinab.

„Mona", ich konnte den tadelnden Klang in meiner Stimme nur schwerlich unterdrücken. „ Es bringt doch nichts den Wind anzuschreien!"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln kräuselte meine Lippen. „Er wird sich kaum davon beeindrucken lassen."

Mona starrte mich böse an, so als ob es meine Schuld wäre, dass der Wind nicht auf sie hören wollte.

Ein Seufzer entwich meinen Lungen. Diese Kind war seinem Vater nur zu und zu ähnlich!

„Sanji! Ich hab Hunger!", plärrte es hinter mir.

Der Käpten schien wirklich bei der Erwähnung seines Namens in meinen Gedanken telepatische Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. In letzter Zeit war es immer so, dass er sich gerade dann zu Wort meldete, wenn man über ihn sprach oder dachte. Obwohl... es schien mir doch eher unwahrscheinlich, immerhin war es hier Ruffy über dem ich so etwas zuschrieb und der Junge war nicht unbedingt mit einer schnellen Auffassungsgabe oder außergewöhnlicher Intelligenz gesegnet...

Gereizt drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Wo soll ich deiner Meinung nach auf dem Ozean etwas zu Essen für dich hernehmen? Schlaumeier?", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Schließlich musstest du ja auch das erst beste Ruderboot für die Rettungsaktion kapern, das am Kai festgetäut war?!"

„- Und den gesamten Vorrat an Schiffszwieback der darin lag auf einmal essen? Allein? Auf der Hinfahrt?", meldete sich nun Zorro zu Wort. Auch seinen Magen konnte ich bis zu mir knurren hören. „Du hättest mir ja wenigstens etwas abgeben können!", maulte der Grünhaarige.

„Mja... das Zeug war ganz schön staubig...", gab der Käpten zu bedenken.

Zorro ließ daraufhin nur ein missgelauntes grollen hören, doch ich konnte sehen, wie sich unter seiner tiefgebräunten Haut seine Muskeln anspannten.

Die Lage wurde langsam brenzlig. Diese beiden Idioten würden jede Minute eine Schlägerei vom Zaun brechen und das auf einem Miniaturruderboot bei einem aufkommenden Sturm – vor den Augen der Kinder! Und das alles nur wegen ein bisschen Zwieback?!

Erneut seufzte ich. Bei leerem Magen musste so etwas ja früher oder später passieren.

Die beiden waren ja wohl ganz eindeutig völlig daneben! Nicht das ich nicht versucht war mit einzusteigen und den beiden ein wenig den Kopf zu waschen...

„Ruffy! Zorro! Hört gefälligst sofort auf mit diesem Scheiß!", brüllte ich aus voller Kehle, als die beiden begannen sie wie zwei Raubtiere zu umkreisen und dadurch das Ruderbötchen gefährlich ins Schwanken geriet.

Mein Geschrei fand kein Gehör. Stur bockten die beiden sich weiter an.

Ein leises Stimmchen sagte freudig: „ Er hat Scheiße gesagt!"

„Ja, das hat er!", stimmte ein zweites Stimmchen zu.

„Onkel Sanji, man darf nicht Scheiße sagen.", belehrte mich Misas Stimmchen aus dem off.

„Ich muss mal!", quengelte ein anders Stimmchen.

Also gut! Das war mir jetzt genug. Zeit für mich einzuschreiten! Ich schwang mich in den Handstand, holte Ordentlich Schwung und drosch beiden ordentlich gegen die Schädel. War eh nicht viel darin, was schaden nehmen konnte.

„Hast du sie noch alle?!", kam es synchron von den beiden und sowohl Sanji als auch Zorro saßen vor mir auf den Planken und rieben sich den schmerzenden kopf, währen sie mich vorwurfsvoll anstarrten.

Ich brauchte nicht einmal mehr bis drei Zählen, schon war die Prügelei, die ich versucht hatte zu verhindern in vollem Gange – und ich mitten drin.

Robin:

Die Frische Brise an Bord der Flying Lamb war erfrischend nach der erdrückenden Schwüle im Palast. Vivi hatte uns überredet, oder viel mehr genötigt, Alabaster zu verlassen um nach unseren Kindern und Männern zu suchen.

Nami und ich hatten schließlich ihrem überengagierten Einsatz nachgegeben und uns auf unser Schiff begeben.

Vivi hatte, kurz bevor sie uns etwas unsanfter als nötig hinauskomplimentiert hatte, noch irgendetwas von Kostenaufstellung wegen des Schadens im Hafen gemurmelt und mir dann freudestrahlend verkündet, ich müsse mich aber doch umgehend per Teleschnecke bei ihr melden, sobald ich mehr über Misas Vater herausgefunden haben sollte.

Sicher, als ob ich dieser Klatschbase von einer Herrschrein irgendetwas anvertrauen würde... Wahrscheinlich könnte ich meine Geheimnisse auch eben so gut von den zinnen ihre Schlosses brüllen können. Diese Frau war ja dermaßen penetrant! Und dann auch noch diese Stimme...

Wie gut das Vivi von Alabaster die Crew der Flying Lamb längst verlassen hatte, als ich hinzukam. Ansonsten hätte es wohl früher oder später (aber eher früher) einen Mord an Bord gegeben...

Mir war es vollkommen schleierhaft, wie Nami diese... Person ihre Freundin nennen konnte!

Mit einem Seufzer kehrte ich wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück.

„Nami?", wandte ich mich an die Navigatorin.

„ Woher willst du wissen welchen Kurs wir einschlagen sollen? Je länger wir unsere Abfahrt verzögern, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass wir die anderen nicht mehr einholen! Die Grand Line ist riesig... sie einmal wieder zu finden, wenn wir nicht wissen wohin sie wollen, und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie das genau so wenig wissen wie wir, dürfte fast eben so schwierig sein, wie das One Piece Höchstselbst aufzutreiben!"

Nami drehte sich von ihrem Platz neben der Ruderpinne zu mir um und hob ratlos die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung..."

Doch plötzlich breitete sich ein breites Lächeln quer über ihr Gesicht aus. „ Aber das ist ja auch völlig egal!"

Fragend sah ich sie an. Wie meinte sie das denn jetzt? War es ihr egal ob wir die anderen wieder fanden? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Nami war mindestens eben so verrückt nach ihrer Tochter, wie nach Ruffy.

„Na, ja. Aber das ist doch ganz klar!", erklärte die Rothaarige. „ Ruffy hat keine Ahnung was er tut, genau so wenig wie Zorro und Sanji, die Kinder sind noch zu klein. Wir machen es einfach genau wie sie. Die haben keine Ahnung und wir haben keine Ahnung. Lass uns einfach hoffen, dass wir so am gleichen punkt auskommen. Wir schaffen das schon!"

Langsam begann ich mich zu fragen, ob nicht etwas von Ruffy auf Nami abgefärbt hatte – aber ob das etwas gutes war, würde sich wohl noch herausstellen müssen.

„Chopper! Komm! Wir fahren sonst ohne dich!", rief ich und winkte dem bockigen Elch am Ufer zu.

Chopper. Der liebe, süße, plüschige, knuffige Choppy war in letzter zeit zum echten Problemkind geworden. Ungefähr zeitgleich mit der Geburt der Mädchen war der gute in die Pubertät gekommen und diese machte keine Anstallten ihn wieder zu verlassen. Er war zu einem richtig bockigen, pickligen, nörgelnden Teenager geworden. Nicht einmal sein Abschluss in Medizin hatte ihn davor bewahren können. Zu allem Übel kam noch hinzu, dass Doc Colleia ihn gezwungen hatte eine Zahnspange zu tragen, was seine Laune nicht gerade besserte.

„Ja, ja. Ich komm' ja schon.", maulte Chopper nuschelnd aus einem Mund voller Draht. Etwas leiser, so dass Nami und ich es kaum hören konnten, grummelte er: „... auch wenn ich Null Bock dazu hab'. Voll uncool. Immer bringen die sich in Schwierigkeiten und wir müssen sie da rausholen…"

Ich warf Nami einen Blick zu, die stumm die Augen zum Himmel verdrehte.

„Wie machen wir das eigentlich mit der Bemannung des Schiffes? Wollt ihr das Schiff etwa alleine Steuern?", fragte Chopper argwöhnisch in einem leiernden Ton.

Nami lächelte daraufhin zuckersüß. „Ja, wollen wir! Das heißt, ihr wollt. Wozu haben du und Robin schließlich Teufelskräfte? Ich werde mich derweilen auf dem Oberdeck sonnen..."

Mit einem vergnügten Lächeln verschwand sie auf der Treppe.


	9. Reunited

Hey, an alle meine Leser (bzw. Sarah)!

Ich hoffe es hat niemand zu lange warten müssen. Hier ist also das vorletzte Kapitel dieser FF!

Viel Vergnügen beim lesen!

Liebe Grüße

Merope

P.S.: Ich hätte unheimlich gern noch ein paar Kommi's... (ich meine - ich habe mehr Kapitel als reviews zu dieser FF drop)

Disclaimer: Alle Charas/Orte etc. (mit Asnahme der Kids) gehören rechtmäßig Oda-san und seinem Verlag!

* * *

Misa:

Es war doch wirklich zum Heulen mit den Erwachsenen. Kaum waren die mal überfordert, schon fingen sie an sich zu prügeln. Solche Holzköpfe!

Ein Blick in die Runde meiner Gefährten bestätigte mir, dass sie ganz ähnlich dachten. Na ja... eigentlich war das zu viel gesagt.

Mona hielt sich den Bauch um ihr Magenknurren zu stoppen und knabberte vor lauter Hunger schon am Rüschensaum ihres Ärmels – nichts war schlimmer als der Hungertod!

Barry, der Sohn von Alvida, der alten Hexe und dem grusligen Clown hatte sich als ganz nett erwiesen. Der erste Junge, der mal nicht so blöde war. Ganz anders als die Söhne von Königin Vivi. Mona, Kuina und ich zogen es ernsthaft in Überlegung, ob wir ihn nicht in unsere Piratenbande aufnehmen wollten. Wenn wir je Brüder hätten haben wollen, dann hätten sie so sein müssen wie er.

Barry hatte wohl aus Solidarität zu uns beschlossen erst wieder zu atmen, wenn es was zu essen gab und lief allmählich leicht bläulich an.

Tja, und Kuina war in der misslichsten Lage von allen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen hüpfte sie von einem Bein aufs andere und hielt sich die Hände zwischen die Beine.

„Ich muss mal!"

Ausgerechnet! Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich auf das Knäuel der raufenden Erwachsenen zu.

„Onkel Zorro, Onkel Zorro!" Keine Reaktion... also musste ich es lauter versuchen.

„ONKEL ZORRO!", schmetterte ich aus vollem Hals.

Der grüne Wuschelkopf von Kuinas Papa tauchte endlich aus dem Gewühl auf.

„Ja? Was ist denn?!"

„Kuina muss mal!"

Onkel Zorro verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Dann soll sie verdammt noch mal aufs Klo gehen!"

„Aber Onkel Zorro! Man sagt nicht verdammt und auch nicht Klo – es muss Toilette heißen."

Onkel Zorro machte aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund ein Gesicht als hätte ihn ein Esel in die Weichteile getreten.

„Ach ja ... und es gibt hier keine Toilette, Onkel Zorro. Das ist doch ein Ruderboot. Du bist ein ganz schönes Dummerchen, Onkel Zorro, weißt du das?"

Die Keilerei löste sich blitzschnell auf, als Onkel Zorro aufsprang und zu Kuina eilte. Diese hatte mittlerweile ein knallrotes Gesicht vor lauter Hüpfen und Einhalten.

„Ich muss so dringend!" Die Ärmste war ja den Tränen nahe –obwohl, wann war sie das mal nicht?

Also brachte Onkel Zorro die ganze Geschichte hinter sich, indem er Kuina über die Bordwand abhielt und ein schrecklich peinlich berührtes Gesicht machte...

Komisch... was war nur so schlimm daran, wenn jemand pinkeln musste?

Robin:

Mit einem vergnügten Lächeln verschwand Nami auf der Treppe – und fiel sie unerklärlicher Weise mit lautem Holter die Polter wieder hinunter.

Ich musste mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen verkneifen, als ich Choppers vergnügten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Robin!", Nami schien aus irgend einem Grund wütend auf mich zu sein...

„Ja?", versuchte ich so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen. „Was ist denn, Nami?"

„Du hast mir mit deinen Teufelskräften ein Beinchen gestellt!". Die Navigatorin funkelte mich wütend an.

„Boah, Nami! Bleib doch mal cool, Alte!", mischte Chopper sich ein.

Synchron verdrehten Nami und ich die Augen. Chopper und seine Angeber-Ich-bin-jetzt-ein-cooler-Kerl-Sprache hingen uns mittlerweile den Hals raus. Seid er in der Pubertät war, konnte man echt kein vernünftiges Wort mehr von ihm erwarten. Zusätzlich zu dieser „Checker-Attitude" waren auch noch jede Menge Pickel, eine „Null-Bock-zu-gar-nix"- Einstellung und ein wundervoll schriller Stimmbruch dazu gekommen. Nichts wirklich vorteilhaftes, schon gar nicht bei einem Elch von nunmehr fast 2 Metern Körpergröße...

„Okay, okay. Ich übernehme das Navigieren, wenn Chopper mir bei der Ruderpinne hilft. Dann kannst du ja die Takelage bedienen", meinte Nami zu mir.

Chopper brummte irgendetwas unverständliches und begab sich in Richtung Ruderpinne, Nami stellte den Lockport ein und folgte ihm und ich blieb allein an Deck zurück.

Der Wind spielte mit meinem Haar, ein paar Seevögel schrieen und ich atmete tief ein.

Als ich die Segel richtig gesetzt hatte und der Wind hineinfuhr hatte ich so ein Gefühl, als würden wir die Kinder und die Jungs schon sehr bald wieder sehen...

Sanji:

„Land in Sicht!"

Ruffys Schrei gellte mir immer noch in den Ohren als wir längst in die Bucht der kleinen Insel einliefen.

Doch unser kleines Ruderboot war scheinbar nicht das einzige, dass sich an diesem Ort verfahren hatte...

In der blassen Dämmerung konnte man deutlich ein Feuer am Strand leuchten sehen und Schatten von Männern, die drum herum saßen.

Vor uns lag eine Galleone in der Bucht vor Anker mit einer Piratenflagge mit einem Totenschädel mit drei Kratzspuren über dem linken Auge vor zwei gekreuzten Säbeln.

Kaum hatten wir unser Boot auf den Strand gezogen und ordentlich vertäut, als Ruffy auch schon auf die Gruppe Männer zu sprintete.

„Shanks!" Voller Übermut stürzte Ruffy sich auf den rothaarigen Kapitän und warf ihn vor lauter Freude um.

„Ruffy! Was für ein Tsufall! Hicks!", lallte Shanks ihm entgegen. „Was macht ihr denn, hick, hier?"

Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Der alte Luderjan war ja schon wieder besoffen! Shanks musste mittlerweile ja ein echtes Alkoholproblem haben... Kein Wunder, der Mann war jetzt seid bestimmt schon zwanzig Jahren jeden Abend besoffen.

Vorsichtig warf ich einen Blick über die Schulter in den Hinteren Teil des Ruderboots. Dort lagen die Kleinen dicht aneinander gekuschelt und schliefen tief und fest unter meiner Jackettjacke.

Ein Seufzen entwich meinen Lungen. Es war nur Gut, dass sie jetzt schliefen – so vergaßen sie wenigstens ihren Hunger. Außerdem hielt ich es nicht für die beste Idee vier süße Vorschulkinder mit einem Haufen besoffener Erwachsener zu konfrontieren. Die Piraten hätten mit Sicherheit den Kürzeren gezogen...

„Ich meine ich hätte da drüben Falkenauge gesehen und ich würde mich gern ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten. Sanji, bleibst du bei den Kindern?", bat Zorro mich und schenkte mir eines seiner seltenen, wunderschönen Lächeln.

Ich nickte. Nicht das ich das nicht ohnehin vorgehabt hätte.

Seid ich das Rauchen aufgegeben hatte, waren Massenbesäufnisse einfach nicht mein Ding. Das Zorro selbst in besoffenem Zustand nicht dazu fähig war Tashigi zu vergessen hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun.

Zorro grinste dankbar, nickte mir zu und beeilte sich dann Ruffy zu folgen.

So war ich der Einzige, der das Meer im Auge behielt und bemerkte wie das Schiff fast lautlos in die Bucht einlief.

Robin:

Es war schon dunkel, als wir endlich die vom Lockport angezeigte Insel erreichten.

Nami und Chopper gesellten sich zu mir aufs Deck.

„Das ist also Realtruth-Island?", fragte Chopper. „Voll lahm, ey!"

Nami seufzte. „Ja, sieht ganz so aus."

Sie zögerte kurz. „Ist das nicht der Schein eines Feuers dort drüben?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, dass ist es. Aber dort drüben liegt auch eine große Galleone vor Anker. Also können es nicht die anderen sein.", Enttäuschung schwang in meiner Stimme mit, dabei war ich so fest davon überzeugt gewesen, sie hier wiederzusehen...

„Was machen wir denn dann hier?", nörgelte Chopper. „Lasst uns den Lockport neu einstellen und weiterfahren!"

„Nein!", Nami klang sehr entschieden. „Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass mein Mann dort drüben auf dieser Insel ist. Ich geh gucken!"

Chopper grunzte entnervt. „Dann geh ich manövrieren."

Wenig später erreichten wir den Strand. Nami und ich begaben uns an Land und steuerten den Schein des Feuers an. Wenn diese Insel bewohnt war, dann würden die Bewohner ganz sicher dort anzutreffen sein – und tatsächlich unter all den Männern, die ums Lagerfeuer saßen und Sake in sich hinein kippten waren auch bekannte Gesichter.

„Ruffy!", Nami flog ihrem Mann geradezu in die Arme. „Was hast du nur angestellt, du Blödmann! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", schimpfte sie ihn aus.

Aber der Kapitän bewies ausnahmsweise mal große Geistesgegenwart:

„Es tut mir leid!", unterbrach er fröhlich ihre Schimpftirade, schloss seine Arme um sie und bog sie zu einem filmreifen Kuss zurück.

Zorro steckte sich zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen und pfiff anerkennend und auch ich musste lachen. Die beiden waren schon so ein Pärchen!

Doch mir blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken, als ich erkannte wer da alles ums Feuer saß.

„Shanks! Mihawk!"

Schritte hinter mir ließen mich herumwirbeln.

„Sanji..."

Ich schluckte schwer. Schien ganz so als würde sich hier alles aufklären...


	10. Finally

Chapter 10: Finally...

Robin:

Nami löste sich aus Ruffys Armen und sah mich auffordernd an. „Na los, Robin. Du hast uns alle lang genug auf die Folter gespannt! Klär die Sache endlich auf! Dafür sind wir doch schließlich hergekommen, oder nicht?"

Meine verzweifelten Blicke schien die Navigatorin nicht zu bemerken, aber vielleicht ignorierte sie diese auch nur.

„Aber du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Wie ich dir und Vivi in Alabaster schon erklärt habe: Ich weiß es nicht..."

„Weißt was nicht?", fragte Sanji, der uns mittlerweile erreicht hatte.

„Ja, genau!", grölte Shanks.

„Worüber sprecht ihr hick eigentlich?", lallte Mihawk.

Ich warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Scheinbar war der Schwertkämpfer nicht so betrunken, wie es den Anschein hatte. Bei unserer letzten ... Begegnung war er auch sternhagelvoll, aber sein Syntax wesentlich schlechter – halt der Satzbau eines Besoffenen...

Außerdem hätte ich eine solch verwirrte Frage eher von Ruffy erwartet, doch der war schwer damit beschäftigt Nami tief in die Augen zu schauen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er irgend etwas von dem Geschehen um ihn herum wahrnahm.

Leider war das bei Nami nicht der Fall... Sie schaute mich abwartend an, die Arme verschränkt und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den nassen Sand.

„Ach komm schon, Robin! Das kauf ich dir nicht ab. Du musst doch noch etwas wissen!"

„Gott, jetzt pisst euch doch nicht alle so an!", Choppers ewig genervter Stimmbruch klang nie süßer in meinen Ohren als jetzt.

„Worum geht's denn? Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen?"

„Es geht um Misa. Robin hat keine Ahnung wer ihr Vater ist. Sie hatte in der fraglichen Zeit mit mehreren Männern Sex. Praktischerweise sind gerade alle drei Kandidaten für die Vaterschaft der Kleinen anwesend. Zeit ein für alle mal die Sache zu klären, meint ihr nicht?"

„Du hast eine Tochter, Robin?", Mihawk schien einigermaßen überrascht, während Shanks mittlerweile so betrunken war, dass er außer großen rosa Elefanten vermutlich nichts mehr bemerken würde...

„Wow! Robin, ich wusste ja, dass du ein heißer Feger bist – aber dass du einen solchen Verschließ hast..." Chopper zwinkerte mir anerkennend zu.

„Was macht ihr hier so ein Drama? Ich mach einfach nen Vaterschaftstest... Alles null Problemo. Echt, Mann! Du hättest auch mal früher was sagen können, Robin!", fuhr er mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Also die Herren, wenn ich sie um Speichel-, Haar-, Sperma oder Urinproben bitten dürfte?"

- „Doch nicht alles auf einmal!", Chopper war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes angepisst...

Sanji:

Während wir gespannt auf das Ergebnis warteten warf ich immer wieder nervöse Blicke zum Boot in dem die Kinder schliefen. Konnte das sein? War Misa vielleicht meine Tochter? Ich wünschte nur allzu sehr, dass es wahr sein könnte.

Ich warf Falkenauge und dem Rotschopf feindselige Blicke zu. Egal wie das Ergebnis ausfallen mochte, praktisch gesehen war sie eigentlich mein Kind.

Immerhin hatte ich sie als Baby gewickelt, ich war von ihr liebevoll mit Brei angespuckt worden, ich hatte ihre ersten Wörter erlebt und gesehen wie sich ihre ersten eigenen Schritte machte. Das konnte mir keiner von denen nehmen!

Sicher, Robin wollte eigentlich keinen Vater für ihr Kind, sonst hätte sie längst für Klarheit gesorgt. Eine richtige Bilderbuchfamilie würde eh nicht entstehen. Denn weder Shanks, noch Mihawk schienen dafür geeignet.

Der Grund war offensichtlich: Sie waren ebenso anders herum wie ich. Wenn die beiden kein Pärchen waren, dann wusste ich auch nicht... so wie die beiden turtelten traten sie schon in echte Konkurrenz zum Kapitän und seiner Navigatorin.

Arme Robin, sie hatte anscheinend wirklich kein Glück mit den Männern!

Endlich trat Chopper hinter seinem Feldlabor hervor und schmiss sich in Pose. „Trommelwirbel bitte!", kommandierte er.

„Nico Artemisas Vater ist: ...", der Elch legte eine kleine Sprechpause ein um den dramatischen Effekt zu erhöhen. „...Sanji! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Glückwunsch Sanji!", krähte Ruffy hinter mir und Zorro klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Ich hatte eine Tochter! Ich spürte, wie mir die Freudentränen heiß übers Gesicht rannen.

Schüchtern warf ich einen Blick zu Robin hinüber. Wie sie die Nachricht wohl aufgenommen hatte?

Erleichterung schien ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Offensichtlich schien sie ganz zufrieden.

Neben mir brach Nami in triumphierendes Jubelgeschrei aus, hüpfte ausgelassen auf und ab und fiel Ruffy um den Hals. „Ich hab's geahnt! Diese blonden Haare..."

Mihawk und Shanks interpretierten meine Tränen eindeutig vollkommen falsch, denn sie kamen auf unsicheren Beinen zu mir herübergewankt um mir ihr Beileid auszusprechen.

„Phu! War ja logisch, dass Shanks nicht ihr Vater sein konnte, aber ich bin froh auch, dass ich es nicht bin! Ich meine... ich mag Robin. Aber... ich fürchte ich habe für Kinder nicht viel übrig. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was mein Schatz dazu gesagt hätte...", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Shanks hinzu.

Verwirrt sah ich Falkenauge an. „Warum war das logisch?"

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen von Mihawk du Lacre und teilte den Schnurrbart, so dass man weiße Zähne blitzen sah.

„Ganz einfach. So viel Rumm wie dieser alte Schwerenöter hier jeden Abend in sich reinkippt, ist er so gut wie impotent. Glaub mir, Schiffskoch – keiner weiß das so gut wie ich...", er zwinkerte mir amüsiert zu.

„Ich glaube die Aufregung war ein bisschen viel für ihn. Ich bringe ihn wohl besser ins Bett."

Mit einem anzüglichen Funkeln in den Augen verschwand der Meisterfechter mit dem rothaarigen Kapitän irgendwo ins innere der Insel.


End file.
